Per Anhalter durch das Star Trek Universum
by lilliwhite
Summary: Auf der "Herz aus Gold" sinnt man verzweifelt nach Wegen dem Borg-Kubus zu entkommen, während Eddie, der Bord-Computer damit beschäftigt ist, Arthur Dent einen Tee zuzubereiten. Da eilt Hilfe herbei. Können Picard und seine Crew das Teerezept verfeinern?
1. Vorwort

**Vorwort**

von Ute Kretzschmar

Von dieser Geschichte war ich sofort begeistert. Nicht nur, daß ein Crossover zwischen dem "Anhalter" und "TNG" an sich ein reizvoller Gedanke ist; obendrein haben David T. Lu und Mickey McCarter ganz nach Adams-Art eine wundervoll blödsinnige Story daraus fabriziert, in der auch unsere TNG-Helden vom Adams-Virus infiziert werden. Trotz oder gerade wegen aller Übertreibungen, sind sie dabei dennoch als die uns vertrauten Personen erkennbar.

Das Original entstand bereits 1990 und wurde 1996 von Jens Ehlert ins Deutsche übersetzt.

Und genau diese Übersetzung habt Ihr im Wesentlichen jetzt vor Euch, obwohl sie von mir an vielen Stellen leicht und an einigen Stellen stark verändert wurde. Wieviel Spaß Jens bei der wirklich beachtenswerten Arbeit am Skript gehabt hat, merkt man vor allen Dingen an den knifflig zu übersetzenden Stellen, die er mit eigenen Ideen und Witz meisterte.

Leider ist das englische Original im Netz in seiner ursprünglichen Fassung nicht mehr erhalten und ich konnte auch sonstwo keine Kopie mehr auftreiben. Es wurde im Wesentlichen um die Erläuterungen des „Anhalters" gekürzt. Daher wird die von mir hochgeladene englische Version hier im FanFictionNet um etwa 4000 Worte kürzer ausfallen als die immerhin noch vollständige deutsche Übersetzung.

Das Ziel meiner Überarbeitung war es nun, den Text in eine Sprachform zu übertragen, die uns sowohl aus der deutschen Synchronisation der TNG-Episoden wie auch aus der Übersetzung der Anhalter-Trilogie mit Ihrem unverkennbaren kompliziert-logischen Stiel vertraut ist. Ich denke, diesmal haben die sprichwörtlich vielen Köche den Brei bestimmt nicht verdorben.

Insgesamt besteht das Szenenspiel aus 8 Episoden, die ich nach Editierung hochladen werde.

(mit aufrichtiger Bewunderung an Douglas Adams sowie an alle Star Trek Autoren)

Diese Parodie wurde von David T Lu und Mickey McCarter geschrieben und zur Public-Domain erklärt. Jede Vervielfältigung dieser Parodie ist vollkommen legal, solange die Kopien innerhalb des Gebietes der Föderation der vereinigten Planeten gemacht werden. Dies muß in allen Kopien erwähnt werden, genauso wie jede Kopie mit einer kleinen Spende von 50 Altair-Dollars an die Delphinenstiftung versehen werden muß (zum derzeit gültigen intergalaktischen Wechselkurs). Spenden bitte zu Händen von:

David T Lu, Amateurdenker

...milchstr

-oder- Mickey McCarter, Potentieller Präsident

...Milchstr

-oder- Jens Ehlert, Babelfisch-Beauftragter

Fido 2:244/1122...Milchstr

**OOO**


	2. Episode 1

**The Hitchhikers Guide to Star Trek - Teil 1**

**Per Anhalter durch das Star-Trek-Universum:**

**The N e x t G e n e r a t i o n !**

**[Keine Panik!]**

von David T. Lu und Mickey McCarter

übersetzt ins Deutsche von Jens Ehlert

überarbeitet von Ute Kretzschmar

OOO

**SZENE 1 :**

Die Brücke der Enterprise. Jeder ist auf seinem Posten.

**Data:** Captain, die Sensoren empfangen zwei Objekte direkt vor uns. Offenbar hat das eine Schiff das andere unter Beschuss genommen. Ich kann jedoch keine Notrufsignale ausmachen.

**Picard:** Sind es die Borg, Mr. Data?

**Data:** Ja, es könnten die Borg sein. Das größere Schiff lässt eine würfelartige Form erkennen, die darauf schließen lässt.

**Riker:** Alarmstufe Rot! Schilde hoch! Feuer aus allen Phaserbänken!

**Picard:** Befehl widerrufen, Nummer Eins! Nur für den Fall, dass es Ihrer Aufmerksamkeit entgangen sein sollte: noch hat man mich nicht entführt. Ergo unterliegt das Schiff immer noch meiner Befehlsgewalt!

**Riker:** Oh, ja, richtig. Entschuldigung, Sir. Ich werde solange warten, bis man Sie in Gefangenschaft hält und _**dann**_ werde ich auf das Borg-Schiff schießen, wenn Sie drin sind.

**Picard:** Ähh...**.** Gut; was ist mit dem anderen Schiff, Data? Ist es romulanisch?

**Data:** Unbekannt, Captain. Es sieht aus wie ein... Turnschuh.

**Picard:** Ein Turnschuh?

**Riker:** Ich habe da ein Gerücht gehört, über ein neues romulanisches Nike-Class-Schiff. Es soll schneller laufen und weiter springen, seine Trägheitsdämpfer wurden verbessert und es hat oben einen kleinen Pumpknopf, den man drücken kann, damit es sich optimal an die Gegebenheiten anpasst.

Ich habe davon im neuen "Playbeing" gelesen... ähh, (weicht dem fragenden Blick Trois aus)... nur die Artikel, selbstverständlich. Es soll streng geheim sein. Haben Sie es nicht auch gelesen, Captain?

**Picard:** Sie meinen den Artikel auf Seite 42, gleich nach dem Hologramm von Exzentrica Gallumbits, der dreibrüstigen Hure von Erotikon VI? - Nein, natürlich nicht! Jeder weiss, dass ich ausschließlich William Shakespeare und Oolon Coluphid lese.

Data, auf den Schirm projizieren!

Auf dem Hauptbildschirm der Enterprise erscheinen holographische Abbildungen von Exzentrica Gallumbits, der dreibrüstigen... Sie wissen schon... Sie zeigt sich in einer Vielzahl von aufregenden Posen. Ihre drei Brüste hängen - und was hängende Brüste - insbesondere in aufregenden Posen hängende Brüste - bedeuten, wird einem erst beim Anblick einer holographischen Aufzeichnung von Exzentrica Gallumbits wirklich klar...

**Picard:** Die Borg, Mr. Data!

**Data:** Verzeihung, Sir. Ich dachte Sie meinten...

**Picard:** Danke, Mr. Data!

Auf dem Schirm sehen wir nun das Borg-Schiff , das gerade ein sehr viel kleineres, weißes, wie ein Turnschuh geformtes Schiff in einem Traktorstrahl gefangen hält. Die Schutzschilde dieses winzigen, weißen, turnschuhgeformten Schiffes sind vollständig ausgefallen. Blankes Entsetzen macht sich auf der Brücke breit.

**Picard:** (hüstelt) Worf, Frequenzen öffnen! Kanal frei zur Kommunikation mit ähh... dem Turnschuh.

**Worf:** Frequenzen offen, Sir.

**Eddie:** Hallo Leute! Ich bin's, Euer Eddie, der Bordcomputer hier auf der "Herz aus Gold". Find´ ich ja echt stark, dass Ihr uns begrüßt, lasst uns doch alle Freunde sein!

**Picard:** (richtet sich auf und seine Uniform zurecht) Ich bin Jean-Luc Picard, Captain der USS Enterprise. Unsere Sensoren zeigen, dass Sie in Schwierigkeiten geraten sind. Können wir Ihnen behilflich sein?

**Eddie:** Hey, hallo Jean-Luc! Oh ja, eine helfende Hand könnten wir hier gut gebrauchen... Sie sehen ja, ich versuche gerade ein wenig Tee zu machen.

**Riker:** Tee?

**Data:** Tee. Ein altertümliches Erdengetränk, aus Asien stammend - China, um präzise zu sein. Es besteht aus getrockneten Blättern, die in Wasser aufgekocht werden.

**Eddie:** Yipp, genau wie es Ihr Roboter sagt. Aber mit Milch!

**Riker:** Milch? Etwa gemelkt von Kühen?

**Data:** Ja, das entspricht einer alten englischen Tradition. Nebenbei bemerkt, trifft "Roboter" auf mich nicht zu - ich bin Android.

**Wesley:** (flüstert) Grammatik, Data!

**Data:** Wie bitte? Oh, Ich meine, ich bin _**ein**_ Android.

**Picard:** Alles schön und gut. Ich bin sicher, wir können Ihnen bei Ihrem Tee-Problem behilflich sein; nicht wahr, Mr. LaForge?

**LaForge:** Dazu müssen die Datenstrukturen unseres Lebensmittelsynthesizers reorganisiert und das Holodeck auf das Materialisieren von asiatischen Pflanzenformen umprogrammiert werden; inklusive der Entwicklung eines Fehlersuchprotokolls, dass den beiden Programmen ermöglicht, gleichzeitig miteinander zu kommunizieren. Nicht zu vergessen, die benutzerfreundliche, menügeführte, auf Symbole basierende grafische Benutzeroberfläche mit Cyberspace-Mausunterstützung und kontextbezogener Hypertextdatenbank. - Geben Sie mir zwanzig Minuten und ich liefere Ihnen eine syrianische Affenkuh für die Milch.

**Picard:** Machen Sie es so, Lieutenant. (dreht sich zu dem Schirm, auf dem Eddie übergroß zu sehen ist). Aber eigentlich bezog sich mein Angebot zur Hilfe eher auf das Borg-Schiff, von dem Sie augenblicklich angegriffen werden.

**Eddie:** Huch? Wasfür´n Borg? Hilfe! Moment mal, lassen Sie mich gerade mal ein paar Megajoules an meine externen Sensoren verschwenden. (Pause)

Himmmelkreuzdonnerwetter! Hey Jungs, ich werde angegriffen! Wartet bitte, das muss ich hier ein paar Leuten zeigen. Ich bin in 'ner Sekunde wieder da!

* * *

OOO

nun sehen Sie den 30-Sekunden-Werbespot von Nike mit Michael Jordon, gefolgt von einem batteriebebetriebenen Hasen, der einfach nur trommelt und trommelt und trommelt und trommelt...

OOO

* * *

**SZENE 2 :**

Im gleichen Augenblick starren Arthur, Ford, Zaphod und Trillian in der Herz aus Gold auf den Sichtschirm, der ihnen via rückwärtiger Sensoren den Angriff auf ein Schiff zeigt, welches - dummerweise - das ihre ist. Die Herz aus Gold wird kräftig durchgeschüttelt, während sie aus den Phasern der Borg massenhaft Treffer einsteckt. Marvin beginnt eine Melodie zu pfeifen, die ihm gerade so eingefallen ist...

**Arthur:** Das war's dann wohl. Wir werden sterben!

**Ford:** ... Wegen einer Tasse Tee!

**Trillian:** ... mit Milch!

**Marvin:** Kommt ja nicht auf den Gedanken und fragt mich, was ich da für eine Melodie gepfiffen habe, denn Ihr würdet es ja doch nicht verstehen. Hier stehe ich, mit meinem Gehirn von der Größe eines Planeten, dazu verdammt, mich selbst mit ein wenig Musik von der Öde des Lebens abzulenken. Musik, ich hasse Musik!

Achja, euere Schutzschilde halten noch genau Sekunden, falls das noch jemanden interessiert...

Er dachte eine Weile darüber nach, warum er die Nanosekunden berechnet hatte, obwohl ein durchschnittliches beteigeuzisches Gehirn zum Verarbeiten dieser Zahl so viel Zeit in Anspruch nimmt, dass sie wieder unkorrekt ist - geschweige denn der Verarbeitungsgeschwindigkeit eines Erdenmenschengehirns. Er subtrahierte daher eine von 1.2548 Sekunden von der übriggebliebenen Zeit.

**Marvin:** Ich gehe Euch doch nicht auf die Nerven? Oder?

**Zaphod:** Hey, nicht gleich aufgeben, Jungs. Uns fällt bestimmt was ein. Schaut doch mal da! (er bückt sich unter die Steuerungskonsole der Herz aus Gold)... Wo ist Eddies Stecker? Vielleicht sollten wir mal...daran ziehen oder sowas.

**Marvin:** Und Ihr habt immer erzählt, Ihr möchtet Abenteuer erleben, wirklich fetzige und gefährliche Sachen machen und so...

**Zaphod:** Ruhe, Marvin! Zum Zarkon, ich brauche einen Drink!

**Eddie:** Hallo Leute, ich begrüße Euch! (Seine aufbrausende Rückkehr läßt allen vor Schreck das Herz in die Hose fallen, gefolgt von einem lauten _**BÄNG**_ mit dem Zaphods Köpfe beide gleichzeitig gegen die Konsole knallen.) Habe ich da eben Drink gehört? - Kommt schon, gönnt mir doch mal ´ne Pause! Ich werde gerade von den Borg angegriffen - was immer _**das**_ auch sein mag -, davor sollte ich Tee machen und jetzt wollt ihr einen Drink...? Nun gut, was darf´s denn sein?

**Zaphod:** Ein paar Pangalaktische Donnergurgler, Du kurzgeschlossenes Stück verdrecktes Billig-Silicon. Und jetzt hol uns hier raus!

**Eddie:** Mit Eis?

**Zaphod:** Ich sagte _**HOL UNS HIER RAUS!**_

**Eddie:** Schongut, schongut. Nimm´s nicht persönlich, Junge. Wohin fliegen wir denn heute?... ich kann Euch nach...

**Zaphod:** _**EGAL WOHIN!**_

**Marvin:** Wenn ich mal bitte unterbrechen dürfte, obwohl ich genau weiss, dass mir ja sowieso keiner zuhört. Niemand kümmert sich darum, was _**ich**_ sage. Nicht, dass ich Euch daraus einen Vorwurf machen würde. Meine Intelligenz ist nun einmal so überwältigend, dass keiner von Euch überhaupt in der Lage ist, auch nur _ansatzweise_ verstehen zu können, was ich zu denken im Stande bin.

Ich möchte nur noch einmal erwähnen, dass wir alle in 5.2384 Sekunden in unsere Elementarteilchen zerlegt sein werden. Nicht, daß ich auf die Uhr schauen würde... Es war nett, euch kennen gelernt zu haben, abgesehen von der Behandlung, die Ihr mir...

**Eddie:** Ist da jemand? Kann mir jemand mal flugs `ne Zahl für den Zufallsgenerator geben?

Zaphod stürzt sich auf die Kontrollgeräte und drückt dabei im Fallen eine Kombination in das Computerterminal. Sofort scheinen die Konturen des Kontrollraumes der Herz aus Gold zu verschwimmen. Raum und Zeit verschlingen sich gegenseitig, um dann am Rande ihrer selbst, diesen gemeinsam hinab zu stürzen. Verkehrsampeln erscheinen aus dem Nichts und amüsieren sich beim Pokerspiel mit . Die letzte Dezimalstelle von Pi schwebt in eine Ecke und versteckt sich letztendlich für immer vor den Mathematikern.

Ein Regenschauer aus "We Are The World"-Platten plätschert herab.

* * *

Was wird mit unserer geliebten Enterprise geschehen? Wird sie die Borg stoppen können?

Was wird aus der Herz aus Gold? Wird sie den Angriff überleben?

Hat Arthur noch seine Digitaluhr an?

Hat irgend jemand ein Handtuch bei sich?

Und die Frage, die uns allen am meisten auf den Nägeln brennt: Wird Arthur endlich seine Tasse Tee bekommen? Mit Milch?

Die Antworten auf diese und viele andere, vollkommen irrelevante Fragen erwarten Sie in der nächsten Folge ...

**Per Anhalter durch das Star-Trek-Universum: The Next Generation!**

**OOO  
**


	3. Episode 2

**SZENE 3 :**

In der letzte Folge sahen Sie, wie ein Borg-Schiff, das gerade im Begriff war, die Herz aus Gold samt ihrer Besatzung zu vernichten, von einer mit Teezubereitung beschäftigten Enterprise daran mehr oder - eher - weniger gehindert wurde.

**Data:** Captain, ich registriere hier sehr merkwürdige Daten...

**Picard:** Bericht!

**Data:** Es sieht so aus, als sei die Herz aus Gold im Nichts verschwunden, während sich das Borg-Schiff in einen Pottwal verwandelt hat.

**Riker:** Was?

**Data:** Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sich die Borg auf diese Weise verwandelt haben, beträgt zwei hoch siebentrillionen-achthundertachtzehntausend-vierhundertdreiundziebzig zu eins. Das ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, Sir.

**Riker:** Das könnte eine neue Angriffswaffe sein, von der wir noch nichts wissen, Captain.

**Picard:** Da bin ich ausnahmsweise ganz Ihrer Meinung, Nummer Eins. Photonentorpedos, Feuer - jetzt!

Zwei Torpedos schießen aus den Rohren der Enterprise. Einer von ihnen verwandelt sich in zehntausend Liter Schlagsahne, die den Wal umschließt; der andere verwandelt sich in eine gigantische Kirsche am Spieß und trifft den mit Sahne geschlagenen Pottwal einen Moment später.

**Wesley:** Wow! Ein galaktischer Bananensplit!

**Data:** Captain, ich erhalte seltsame Daten von den Schiffssensoren.

**Picard:** Sqeek-sqeek.

**Data:** (dreht seinen Kopf) Captain? (wendet sich nun ganz von seiner Konsole) Darf ich Sie davon in Kenntnis setzten, daß Sie sich in ein kleines, blaues, pelziges Wesen von Alpha-Centauri verwandelt haben? (dreht sich zu Troi) Und Sie Counselor haben sich in Exzentrica Gallumbits, die dreibrüstige Hure von Erotikon VI verwandelt.

**Riker:** Ich freue mich, dass Ihr neues Haarwuchsmittel wirkt, Captain. Und Deanna, die Extra-Brust steht Ihnen wirklich gut.

**Data:** Sir, die Wahrscheinlichkeit Ihrer und Counselor Troi's Metamorphosen beträgt genau zwei hoch siebentrillionen-achthundertachtzehntausend- vierhundertdreiundziebzig zu eins.

**Picard:** Sqeeek!

**Wesley:** Ahhhhhhhhhh!

**Data:** (dreht sich zu Wesley) Interessant! Es sieht so aus, als hätte sich Ihre Steuerkonsole in einen IBM-PCjr verwandelt. (schaut auf seine eigene Konsole) Und meine hat sich in einen C-64 verwandelt.

Worf hatte sich zwischenzeitlich in den Gefräßigen Plapperkäfer von Traal verwandelt und genüsslich einen namenlosen Sicherheitsoffizier verspeist, der ausgerechnet heute Brückendienst haben musste und - einem schieren Zufall folgend - ein rotes Uniformoberteil älterer Machart trug. Wie auch immer, kurz bevor er in Worf´s Fängen verschwand, bestand für Sekundebruchteile ein visueller Kontakt zur Brücke der Herz aus Gold; wohl aus dem einzigen Grund, da diese Szene eine so schrecklich unappetitliche und obendrein unwahrscheinliche war.

Auf der anderen Seite wiederum, huschte Arthur Dents ungeschminktes und reichlich wirres Gesicht über den großen Kontrollschirm der Enterprise. Interessanterweise war der letzte Gedanke, der dem unglückseligen Offizier in diesem Moment durch den Kopf schoß: "_**Oh nein, nicht schon wieder!**_"

Lebewesen mit großer Weisheit bemerken immer wieder, dass es der gesamten Menschheit bestimmt viel besser ginge, wenn man heraus bekäme, warum dieser jetzt tote Sicherheitsoffizier dies dachte.

Die übrigen Offiziere - in blauen Uniformen - ihrerseits, waren Arthur Dent in all´ ihren vorhergehenden Leben nie begegnet. Dafür aber kannten sie die unbekannten Kreaturen der Galaxie - wie den Gefräßigen Plapperkäfer von Traal - zu genüge. Also hatten sie ihre Augen schnell mit ihren - in einem ihrer Rangpins integrierten - BLAS-O-MATICTM-Handtüchern bedeckt, mit denen ihre neueren Starfleetuniformen - zu ihrem Glück - serienmäßig ausgestattet waren.

**Wesley: **(ungerührt von den Ereignissen auf der Brücke, tippt vorsichtig auf der winzigen Tastatur des IBM PCjr´s herum) Sir, der Computer sagt, dass er´s langsam leid sei, immer nur Türen zu öffnen und zu schließen und zu öffnen und zu schließen und zu öffnen und zu schließen - alle 14.023 Türen der Enterprise - und er setze jetzt einen Kurs... nach Ursa Minor für einen Langzeiturlaub, mit maximaler Warp-Geschwindigkeit.

**Picard:** sqeek sqeek, sqeeeeek sqek sqeek!

**Troi:** Captain, ich spühre, dass starke Gefühle der ... Verwirrung ... und... des Ärgers von Ihnen ausgehen. Fühlen Sie sich wohl? (Schlägt mit ihren Augenliedern sinnlich wie ein Schmetterling und streift ihren rechten Oberschenkel über seinen Pelz). Gibt es _**irgend etwas**_, dass ich für Sie tun kann, damit Sie sich besser fühlen?

**Picard:** sqeek sqeeek **sqeeeek**!

**Riker:** (starrt auf Troi - oder präziser **in** ihren Ausschnitt) Captain, soll ich vielleicht Dr. Crusher rufen?

**Picard:** sqeek!

**Troi:** Oh, ich verstehe schon! Wesley, rufe Deine Mutter!

Kurz darauf trifft Dr. Beverly Crusher auf der Brücke ein, begleitet von fünftausend Tribbles und einem eher widerlichen pogolarischen Schneesturm.

* * *

OOO

Es folgt ein Kuschelweich-Werbespot...logischerweise

OOO

* * *

**SZENE 4 :**

Zurück zu unseren Helden auf der Herz aus Gold. Das Unwahrscheilichkeitsniveau ist immer noch sehr hoch, fällt aber schnell.

**Trillian:** (entspannt sich auf einer Bohnenstange mit einem romulanischen Ale in der Hand. Ihr Drink frisst sich rapide durch das Glas, welches ihn beinhaltet) Gut, der Warscheinlichkeitsfaktor beträgt jetzt nur noch zwei hoch sechsmillionensechzig zu eins. Jeder sollte sich jetzt langsam wieder besser fühlen.

**Arthur:** (schwebt in einer mit Eierschaum gefüllten Badewanne zwei Meter über dem Boden) Brrr... Was ist hier los? Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert? (pause) Verstehe ich nicht... gibt's denn keinen Tee zum Bad?

**Zaphod:** (Im Kampfe mit Algonianischen Turbo-Turtles) Halt's Maul, Affenhirn, du und dein Tee hätten uns fast umgebracht! Hey, einer meiner Köpfe fehlt noch!

**Eddie:** Halloooo, Jungs, Wie war's? Ich war mir sicher, dass wir da rauskämen. Hey, die haben wir gelinkt, was? Mannomann! Jetzt ist es Zeit für ein Liedchen. Mal sehen... Irgendwelche Wünsche? Es ist Wunschtelefonzeit, alle meine Leitungen sind nun geschaltet. Wollt Ihr was bestimmtes hören? Wie wäre es damit: **hmmmm, hmmmmmm, hm , hmmmm, hm, hmmmmm!**

**Zaphod:** (versiegelt Eddies Lautsprecher mit einem Stück KLEB-O-TAPE) Das sollte ihn `ne Weile ruhig stellen.

**Ford:** (rappelt sich mühsam auf) Mann, das war vielleicht ein Katzenjammer!

**Trillian:** Das war kein Katzenjammer, sondern der Unmögliche Unwahrscheinlichkeits-Drive! Hier, nimm einen Schluck Romulanerale! Damit fühlst Du Dich besser.

**Zaphod:** Hey, gib mir auch was von dem Zeug ab!

**Trillian:** So, wir sind jetzt bei der Wahrscheinlichkeit von eins zu zwei hoch angekommen. Alles wird gleich wieder ganz normal sein... aber wo ist Marvin?... Marvin?

(Keine Antwort)

**Trillian:** Marvin, wo bist Du?

(immer noch keine Antwort)

**Trillian:** Eddie, wo ist Marvin?

**Eddie:** _**mmmmm mmm mmmmmmm mmm-mmm mmmmm.**_

**Trillian:** Um Himmels Willen!

**Arthur:** Ich glaube er ist weg.

Ein Ausdruck, den zu beschreiben jeder Ausdruck fehlt, befällt gleich beide von Zaphods Gesichter.

**Zaphod:** Ach, wer interessiert sich schon für das Stück Metall? Alles was er je getan hat, war uns daran zu erinnern, wie blöd unser Affenmännchen ist - als wenn wir das nicht schon wüssten. Den Schiffscomputer nach einer Tasse Tee fragen, während wir in tausend Stücke zerrissen werden...

**Trillian:** Okay! Wir haben Normalität erreicht. Aber wo sind wir?

**Zaphod:** Eddie, schalte die Aussenkameras ein!

**Eddie:** _**mm mmm mmm mmm-mmm m mmm mmmm-mmmm-mm mm-mmm mmm mmmm!**_

**Zaphod:** Was sagt er?

**Ford:** Ich glaube, er will erst entknebelt werden.

**Zaphod:** Ja, richtig, und darum bediene ich die Kameras von Hand!

Zaphod lehnt sich über die Konsole und betrachtet sie ausgiebig.

**Zaphod:** Hmmmm... Weiß jemand wofür diese ganzen Knöpfe gut sein sollen...Kennt hier jemand die Bedeutung dieser Knöpfe?

* * *

OOO

Der "Anhalter" bemerkt über den Sinn von unbekannten Knöpfen folgendes:

_"Knöpfe, deren Bedeutung man nicht kennt, sind das unlogischste im ganzen Universum überhaupt - und zwar aus Folgendem: Man kennt ihre Bedeutung nicht, weil ihre Bedeutung darin besteht, daß man sie nicht betätigen soll. Das ist das ganze Geheimnis - nur mit dem klitzekleinen Nebeneffekt, dass durch die Betätigung eines Knopfes ungewisser Bedeutung diese beiden unterschiedlichen Bedeutungsfelder eine Bedeutungsexplosion auslösen, so als würde Materie auf Antimaterie treffen._

_Betätigt man also einen vermeintlich bedeutungslosen Knopf, kippt die Bedeutung des Universums und des ganzen Restes. Damit sein wahres Wesen unerkannt bleibt und es nicht in ein schamrotes, bedeutungsloses Logikwölkchen verwandelt wird, rächt sich das Universum am Knopfbediener. Im Allgemeinen führt dieser eben betätigte Knopf daher zum Abspielen eines Heino-Medleys in voller Lautstärke, Werbeunterbrechungen, Atomraktenstarts und ähnlichen tödlichen Ereignissen."_

Ganz nebenbei hat es Zaphod mit zweiundvierzig vermeintlich bedeutungslosen Knöpfen zu tun, - was absolut nichts zu bedeuten hat. Einen gewissen Trost bietet nur die Tatsache, dass alles im Universum irgendwie miteinander verknüpft ist und so hört man...

OOO

* * *

glücklicherweise vom Äusseren des Schiffes eine laute, eindringliche Stimme, bevor Zaphod einen Knopf betätigen kann...

**Stimme:** Öffnen Sie das Schott! Wir wissen, dass Sie da drin sind. Und wir haben Ihr Schiff umstellt.

OOO

* * *

Wird die Crew der Enterprise mit ihrer Metamorphose klar kommen?

**Wo ist Marvin?**

Gefällt Picard sein neuer Pelz? Muss sich Deanna Troi wegen ihrer neuen Brust neu einkleiden? Verspeist Worf auch Tribbles?

Und wer hält eigentlich unsere Helden in der Herz aus Gold gefangen?

Das alles im nächsten Teil...

"Bleiben Sie dran - Ich zähle nach" (O. Kracht)

OOO


	4. Episode 3

**SZENE 5 :**

Auf der Enterprise tritt langsam wieder Normalität ein.

Auf Worfs Stirn bilden sich erneut die uns vertrauten Kontinentalplatten, Picard verliert unaufhaltsam sein Haar sowie seinen Blauton und Trois dritte Brust schmilzt rasch dahin - sehr zu ihrem und Rikers Unbehagen.

In der Überzeugung, sie stellten eine zwar kollektive, aber ebenso irrelevante Wal-Existenz dar, haben die reichlich verwirrten Borg den Sektor inzwischen verlassen.

**Worf:** (rülpst)

**Picard:** Bericht, Mr. Data!

**Data:** Offenbar hatte die "Herz aus Gold" ein Unwahrscheinlichkeitsfeld generiert, das die Borg in einen Pottwal verwandelte und auch für alle anderen Geschehnisse an Bord der Enterprise verantwortlich war. Einschließlich Ihrer kurzzeitigen Verwandlung in ein kleines blaues...

**Picard:** Genug, Data! Wo befindet sich die Herz aus Gold jetzt?

**Worf:** Sir, die Herz aus Gold hat sich im Shuttle-Hangar drei materialisiert. Soll ich ein Sicherheitsteam beauftragen?

**Picard:** Gefangene! Gut. Ich wollte schon immer Mal welche haben. Worf, Data, Sie kommen mit mir! Übernehmen Sie das Kommando, Nummer Eins!

Worf und Data folgen Picard zum Turbo-Lift.

**Picard:** Gefangene... Vielleicht werde ich ihnen meine beliebtesten Shakespeare-Zitate vortragen...

Worf bleibt abrupt stehen - wie ein Kellner, der beladen mit fünf Tabletts auf jedem Arm von einer überschwenglich herumfuchtelnden Großmutter gestoppt wird, die ihm fünfzig Fotos ihrer zwanzig Enkelkinder unter die Nase reibt und ihn freundlich fragt, ob er sie sich denn nicht mal eben schnell anschauen möchte.

**Worf:** Shakespeare, Sir?

**Picard**: Ja, Mr. Worf. William Shakespeare war ein Dramaturg des sechzehnten Jahrhunderts. - Einer der bedeutendsten...

**Worf:** Shakespeare ist mir bekannt, Sir. Erbitte Erlaubnis, weiterhin auf der Brücke Posten beziehen zu dürfen... die Borg könnten wieder auftauchen.

**Picard**: Aber Worf, ich glaube kaum, dass Sie schon meine Interpretation des Antonius in Julius Cäsar erlebt haben. (räuspert sich) "Freunde, Römer, Landsleute!..."

**Worf :** Ganz im Gegenteil, ich habe ihre Version des Antonius in Julius Cäsar bereits _**genossen**_.

**Picard:** Oh, das macht überhaupt nichts. Dann werde ich vielleicht einen von Hamlets Monologen vortragen.

**Worf :** (knirscht mit den Zähnen) Ja, Sir.

Nach anfänglichem Zögern, folgt Worf schließlich - mit einem neudefinierten Sinn für klingonische Freude an Schmerz und Leid - Picard und Data in den Turbo-Lift.

**Data**: Sir, Ihre Faszination für Shakespeare fand ich immer höchst interessant.

**Picard**: Ja, sehen Sie Data ... Shakespeare...

Die Tür des Turbo Liftes schließt sich mit der Gewissheit, gute Arbeit geleistet zu haben. Worf nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug, der seine Brust anschwellen lässt, und gerade noch so verhindert, dass er Data´s durchaus kräftigen Hals mit seinen durchaus kräftigen Händen umdreht. Er versinkt tief in sich selbst: _"Das könnte interessanter werden als der `Ritus des Aufsteigens´"_, den er einige Sternenjahre zuvor in einer Holosimulation - eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit, die Data, Geodie und Wes ihm bereiteten - überstanden hatte. _"Dies hier ist keine Täuschung; diesmal wird es keine lächerlichen computersimulierten Trugbilder geben. Dies bedeutet absolut __**echte**__ Pein"_ denk er glücklich.

* * *

OOO

Werbung für... Erraten! Dem Vertikalen-Leute-Transporter der Sirius Kybernetik-Corporation mit dem _**neuesten**_,_**erweiterten**_ und _**erheblich verbesserten**_ Persönlichkeitsbild. Er wird einen menschlichen Zug in jedes Raumschiff bringen.

Bestellen Sie noch heute! Wählen Sie 00-00-0000-01342q23f08151212CYBER zum Sternensystemtarif!

Als _**Gratiszugabe**_ erhalten sie zwei Ersatz-Persönlichkeiten, die sie unter fünf verschiedenen auswählen können. Zu Risiken und Nebenwirkungen...

OOO

* * *

**SZENE 6** :

Picard, Worf, Data sowie ein Sicherheitsteam treffen im Shuttle-Hangar drei ein und umzingeln die "Herz aus Gold".

**Picard:** Öffnen Sie das Schott! Wir wissen, daß Sie da drin sind. Und wir haben Ihr Schiff umstellt!

**Worf:** Erlaubnis erbeten, die Luke eintreten zu dürfen, Sir.

**Picard**: Abgelehnt, Lieuteanant. Wir müssen uns wie zivilisierte Sternenflottenoffiziere benehmen. (hüstelt) "Daß du so leer von Höflichkeit erscheinst", Mr. Worf.

**Data**: Ah, Captain. "Wie es Euch gefällt", zweiter Akt, gesprochen von "Duke Senior".

**Picard**: Vollkommen korrekt, Mr. Data.

Worf gibt sich einer Vision hin, in der ein von zwanzig hübsch vergifteten Pfeilen einer klingonischen MAUS-O-TOT-Armbrust gespickter Picard schreiend aus seinem in Flammen stehenden Quartier flieht - dicht gefolgt von Data, der ihn freundlich darüber aufklärt, wie lange es genau noch dauern wird, bis das Gift Wirkung zeigt; mit welcher Wahrscheinlichkeit er vorher verbluten wird; welche psychosomatischen Auswirkungen die Pfeile auf sein Unterbewusstsein ausüben mögen - und - ihm schließlich, wie beiläufig zu verstehen gibt, dass er für einen Offizier seines Ranges ein recht unzivilisiertes Verhalten an den Tag legt.

Von der Realität eingeholt, stellt Worf erleichtert fest, daß Data und Picard inzwischen auf der anderen Seite der Herz aus Gold Position bezogen haben...

**Worf:** Entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Es ist nur - dass ich mich bereits auf eine Auseinandersetzung eingestellt habe.

Um so inbrünstiger hofft er nun, dass die Insassen des fremden Schiffes möglichst schnell aufgeben, damit er bald zeigen kann, wie unzivilisiert er tatsächlich ist.

Inzwischen haben Zaphod und seine Gefolgen auch ohne Eddie´s Hilfe die externen Kameras der Herz aus Gold aktivieren können...

**Arthur:** Ich glaube, wir sind umstellt.

**Zaphod:** Brav beobachtet, Affenmännchen.

**Arthur:** Was ist denn mit seiner Stirn passiert?

**Zaphod:** Nichts, das ist ein Klingone, Dumpfbacke!

Arthur erkennt, dass die Situation ihm langsam über den Kopf wächst. Er hat nicht den leisesten Schimmer, was da vor sich geht, aber zumindest fühlt er sich in diesem Zustand sehr vertraut.

**Ford:** Nun, wie wär's, wenn wir uns ein paar KILL-O-ZAP´s nehmen und uns einfach freischießen?

**Trillian:** Ich denke, wir sollten uns ergeben.

**Ford:** Das war mein zweiter Gedanke...

**Arthur:** Guter Gedanke.

**Zaphod:** Ich würde denen da draussen ja viel lieber zeigen, mit wem sie es zu tun haben. Da ich aber keinen Bock auf Grundsatzdiskussionen habe, beuge ich mich notgedrungen der Mehrheit. Also lassen wir ihnen ihren Spaß - vorerst.

Die Austrittsluke der Herz aus Gold schwingt auf und ihre Besatzung tritt in den Kreis von

Sicherheitsoffizieren, die Hände über den Köpfen erhoben.

**Picard:** (richtet seine Uniform zurecht, was sonst?) Ich bin Jean-Luc Picard, Captain der USS Enterprise. Erklären Sie mir, was - zur Enterprise - Sie in meinem Shuttle-Hangar zu suchen haben?

**Zaphod:** Captain Picard, haben sie eigentlich die geringste Ahnung, wer hier vor Ihnen steht?

**Picard:** (verblüfft) Äh..., nein.

**Zaphod:** Zähle meine Köpfe, Picard!

**Picard**: Gut, Sie haben zwei Köpfe.

**Zaphod:** Seeehr gut, Picard. Und wieviel Arme habe ich?

**Picard**: Sie haben drei Arme.

**Data:** Captain, nur ein Mann in der Galaxis hat zwei Köpfe und drei Arme...

**Picard**: Richtig ... Zaphod Beeblebrox der Erste, Präsident der Föderation der vereinigten Planeten.

**Zaphod:** Richtig, Lackaffe! Du stehst vor _**dem**__ froody_ Zaphod Beeblebrox, dem Ersten und Einzigen.

(_Frood_ ist ein Ausdruck des "Anhalter"-Slangs und bedeutet: _total echt irrer Typ_.)

**Data:** _**Ehemaliger**_ Präsident, Captain. Wir haben kürzlich eine Multi-Frequenz-Sub-Etha-Radio-Nachricht empfangen, die besagt, dass eben dieser Zaphod Beeblebrox sich unrechtmäßig des neuesten Prototypen eines Sternenflotten-Raumschiffes bemächtigt hat - der "Herz aus Gold". Es war auch von einem Haftbefehl gegen Mr. Beeblebrox die Rede.

**Ford:** Bei Zarkon!

**Worf:** (strahlt freudig) Eine Festnahme! (Die Angelegenheit entwickelt sich besser, als Worf je zu hoffen wagte) Soll ich sie verhören, Sir?

**Picard:** Nun, er _**war**_ immerhin der Präsident.

**Worf:** Und nun ist er ein Häftling, Sir!

**Picard:** Einverstanden. Verhören Sie sie, wenn Sie es nicht lassen können. Fragen Sie sie, was sie trinken möchten!

Worf nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug, der seinen Brustkorb gigantisch aufbläht. Er umrundet die nun ehemalige Besatzung der Herz aus Gold und beobachtet sie argwöhnisch aus zusammengekniffenen Augen. Seine Lippen formen eine dünne - sehr dünne - Linie. Er begutachtet jeden einzelnen sorgfältig - Zentimeter für Zentimeter - und Trillian ein wenig sorgfältiger als die anderen.

**Worf:** (brüllt) Also, Dreckskerl! (nimmt beide Kinne von Zaphod in seine Hände und dreht sie zu sich hin) Schau mich an, wenn ich mit Dir rede, Du, Du mieser, stinkender Sohn einer purmesianischen Dschungelschildkröte mit ...

**Picard:** Ruhig Blut, Lieutenant.

**Worf:** (nimmt noch einen tiefen Atemzug) Jawohl, Sir. (dreht sich zurück zu Zaphod und schreit) _**WAS WILLST DU TRINKEN!**_

**Zaphod:** Tjaaa, wie wäre es mit ein paar Pangalaktischen Donnergurglern...

**Worf:** _**MIT ODER OHNE EIS!**_

**Zaphod:** Ohne. Ich mag sie stark.

**Worf:** _**ZITRONE ?**_

**Zaphod:** Ja. Zwei Scheiben bitte.

**Worf:** (zu Ford) _**UND DU?**_

**Ford:** Och, dasselbe - bitte. Können Sie bei mir bitte einen pogolarischen Schneesturm dazumischen?

**Worf:** _**ICH BIN ES, DER HIER DIE FRAGEN STELLT !**_

**Picard:** Lieutenant ...

**Worf:** (zu Arthur) _**UND WAS WILLST DU, AFFENHIRN?**_

**Arthur:** Haben Sie Tee?

**Worf:** _**WAS?**_

Data: Tee, _**richtigen**_ Tee. Ich glaube, Geordi arbeitet gerade daran.

Genau in diesem Moment durchdringt das Heulen des Klaxons den Ort dieser bedächtigen Konversation.

**Riker:** (über InterCom) Captain Picard, auf die Brücke bitte!

**Picard:** (berührt seinen Kommunikator) Verstanden, Nummer Eins. (zum Sicherheitsteam): Begleiten Sie diese Herren und die Dame in das präsidiale Gefangenschafts-Quartier. - Und erklären sie ihnen unser Kommunikationssystem.

**Ensign 1:** Zu Befehl, Sir!

* * *

OOO

Zum besseren Verständnis zitieren wir nun aus dem "Anhalter" das Kapitel über Kommunikationssysteme der Sternenflotte:

_Die Sternenflotte der Föderation bedient sich mehrerer Kommunikationsgeräte: Am auffälligsten ist der Kommunikator im Sternenflottenlogo, der von seinem Beisitzer bzw. Dieb meistens direkt am Herzen getragen wird. Dass merkwürdiger Weise Angaritaner ihren Kommunikator dort tragen, wo man bei Humanoiden das Herz vermuten würde und nicht dort, wo es bei ihnen wirklich sitzt (vorsichtig ausgedrückt: am "Allerwertesten"), zeigt die Inkonsequenz der Föderation. Ganz nebenbei bemerkt, klagen traditionsbewusste Angaritaner des öfteren über Schmerzen beim Sitzen._

_Diese Kommunikatoren werden durch einen Fingertipp aktiviert und das dabei entstehende Geräusch gleicht dem, von dem man erwarten würde, es zu hören, wenn man versehentlich auf einen Frosch tritt; - einer der Gründe, warum die Föderation immer noch keine Frösche aufgenommen hat. Diese Kommunikatoren aktivieren sich gelegentlich auch selbst - und zwar garantiert immer in den peinlichsten Momenten._

_Die Schiffe der Sternenflotte sind durchgängig mit InterCom-Systemen ausgestattet, die ebenfalls selbst aktiv werden können und auch direkten Kontakt zum Schiffscomputer ermöglichen. Dies führt gelegentlich zu äusserst kreativen Auswüchsen. Im besonderen Falle, wenn der Kommunikator bei der Kontaktherstellung zu einem Besatzungsmitglied via InterCom ebenfalls aktiviert wird (was vorkommen soll) und somit durch die daraus resultierende doppelte Übertragung der Kommunikation Echos und Rückkopplungseffekte entstehen, die der Schiffscomputer - immer auf der Jagd nach dem ultimativen Rap - sogleich aufzeichnet, um sich damit in die intergalaktischen Charts zu katapultieren. _

_Es ist wohl nicht nötig, zu bemerken, dass die Föderation nur Kommunikations-Systeme der __**Sirius Kybernetik-Corporation**__ benutzt._

_OOO_

_

* * *

_

Wird Arthur endlich seinen Tee bekommen?

Wird Worf weiterhin Picards Shakespeare-Anfällen um Haaresbreite entkommen können?

Wird die Enterprise Zaphod in den (schluck!) totalen Durchblickstrudel auf Froschstern C werfen?

Und - zu guter letzt - wird Deanna sich mittels Schönheitschirurgie doch noch eine dritte Brust zulegen?

Sind Sie auch das nächste Mal wieder dabei, wenn es heißt...

**Per Anhalter durch das Star Trek-Universum: The next Generation!**

**OOO**


	5. Episode 4

**SZENE 7 :**

Ein wenig später erreichen Picard, Data und Worf die Brücke der Enterprise. Direkt vor ihnen schwebt ein Borg-Schiff - so, wie es Ziegelsteine normalerweise nicht tun.

**Riker:** Sir, die Borg sind zurückgekehrt.

**Wesley:** Ich glaube als Banana-Split gefallen sie mir besser.

**Worf:** Captain, wir werden gescannt.

**Picard:** Alle auf Gefechtsstation! Schilde auf maximale Leistung, Mr. Worf!

**Worf:** (Pause) Sir, der Computer reagiert nicht.

**Riker:** Stören die Borg etwa unsere Verteidigungssysteme?

**Data:** Negativ, Sir. Der Computer scheint einfach... _**zu beschäftigt**_ zu sein. Wir erhalten nur 15% der CPU-Kapazität.

**Picard:** Beschäftigt?

**Worf:** Bestätigt, Sir. Unsere Schilde sind jetzt aktiviert.

**Picard:** Alle Waffensysteme aktivieren, Mr. Worf. Auf mein Signal schießen Sie mit allem, was wir haben.

**Worf:** Zu Befehl, Sir!

Inzwischen, auf dem Weg zur Präsidentenhaftzelle...

**Ford:** Hey! Vorsicht mit dem Phaser!

**Ensign 1:** Widerstand ist Zwecklos!

**Ford:** Gut, aber Sie müssen mir mit dem Teil nicht dauernd den Rücken massieren...

**Ensign 2:** Widerstand ist Zwecklos!

**Arthur:** Kümmert sich denn hier niemand um meinen Tee?

**Ensign 1:** Widerstand ist Zwecklos!

**Computer:** (aus einem InterCom-Speaker) Teezubereitungsprozess ist aktiviert.

CPU-Kapazität: 87.9 Prozent. Voraussichtliche Bearbeitungsdauer: noch 15 Minuten.

**Ensign 2:** Widerstand ist Zwecklos!

Die Rotalarm-Neonröhren-Zierleisten blinken in der ganzen Enterprise; der Ruf "Alle Mann auf Gefechtsstation" sorgt für leichte Verwirrung unter den beiden Ensigns.

**Ensign 1:** Gefechtsstation? Meinst Du, das betrifft auch uns?

**Ensign 2:** Auf keinen Fall. Wir haben vom Captain den direkten Befehl erhalten, diese Gefangenen zu den Arrestzellen zu bringen.

**Ford:** (realisiert die Vorteile einer _**gut gelenkten**_ Meinungsverschiedenheit) Sicher, Ihr beide befolgt nur eure Befehle, während euer Captain auf der Brücke alles alleine ausschwitzen muss.

**Ensign 1:** Was soll das heissen, Bürschchen?

**Ford:** Oh... gar nichts, wirklich nichts... ehrlich.

**Ensign 2:** Das hörte sich aber nicht so an.

**Ford:** Okay... ich meine, wenn Captain Picard vielleicht bemerkt, dass ihr zwei von euch beiden seinen Befehl nicht ausgeführt habt - den Befehl auf Gefechtsstation zu gehen...

**Zaphod:** (raunt) Ford!

**Ford:** (ignoriert Zaphod) ... und das während ihr den doch viel ungefährlicheren und leichteren Auftrag, uns zur Arrestzelle zu eskortieren ausführt.

**Ensign 2:** Ach ja? Ich habe bereits Bekanntschaft mit vermeintlich harmlos-aussehenden Gefangenen gemacht... Ich möchte damit nur sagen, dass wir, verglichen mit anderem Föderationspersonal, nicht gerade zimperlich sind.

**Ensign 1:** Ja genau... Kannst Du Dich noch an Damaskus erinnern, als wir einen ganzen Saal voller Ausserirdischer betäuben mussten?

**Ensign 2:** Richtig. Ihr seht, wir können sehr ungemütlich werden, also führt uns lieber nicht in Versuchung, macht nichts Unüberlegtes.

**Ford:** Ohh, das klingt, als wäret Ihr wirklich sehr harte Burschen. Was denkst Du, Arthur?

**Arthur:** Oh ja,... schrecklich hart... Ich möchte ihnen lieber nicht in die Quere kommen.

**Ford:** (nach einer Pause) Wie können wir sicher sein, dass ihr uns hier keinen Bären aufbindet? Diese klitzekleinen Phaserchen sehen nicht gerade aus, als würden sie einen umhauen.

**Ensign 2:** Hey, willst Du, dass wir's Mal ausprobieren, oder was?

Ford setzt ein Lächeln auf, dass seinen Betrachter um alles auf und in der Welt verunsichern kann. Nach drei weiteren Schritten gelangt die Gruppe der Gefangenen und ihre Wächter an eine Querverbindung, der sich zufällig zwei andere Sicherheitsleute, sich über ihre Schießkünste unterhaltend, von der Seite nähern. Gerade bevor diese um die Ecke biegen, brüllt Ford...

**Ford:** _**SCHIESST DOCH AUF MICH?**_

**Ensign 1:** (zieht seinen Phaser und drückt ab) Du hast es nicht anders gewollt, Blödmann!

* * *

OOO

Werbung - kleine bunte Planetenmonde fallen von oben nach unten

Ein ca. 350 Jahre alter Mann sitzt in einem grauen Studio und trinkt Kaffee:

"Ach, wie gut, dass ich Ihnen nicht erzählen muss, dass das neue Waschmittel nun endlich die Gummibündchen des Uniformoberteils noch schonender waschen kann als vorher, oder dass das neue Winterwarpfeld noch bessere Weltraumlage bei schnellen Manövern garantiert...

Das wollen Sie doch sowieso nicht hören. - Ich sage Ihnen nur, daß die neuen MELITT-O-REP(TM)likatoren-Filtertüten noch feinere Aromaporen haben und noch mehr guten Kaffeegeschmack durchlassen..."

OOO

* * *

**SZENE 8 :**

Irgendwo auf dem Weg zur präsidialen Haftzelle. Ford hat Ensign 1 gerade in dem Moment zum Feuern gebracht, als zwei weitere Sicherheitsleute um die Ecke biegen.

Ford fällt blitzschnell auf den Boden und rollt sich an den in die Schusslinie geratenen Ensigns vorbei. Ensign 1 trifft prompt einen von ihnen. Der andere stürzt sich sofort auf Ensign 1.

**Zaphod:** Folgt Ford, macht schon!

Zaphod, Arthur und Trillian rasen hinter Ford her, als Ensign 2 sich aus dem Tumult lösen kann und die Situation, die sich ihm als totales Chaos mit Flucht der Gefangenen darstellt, völlig richtig interpretiert.

**Ensign 2:** Ich habe meinen Phaser auf pulverisieren umgestellt, Beeblebrox! Ergebe Dich! Im Namen der Föderation der vereinigten Planeten!

* * *

OOO

Das Buch "Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis" ist ein wirklich bemerkenswertes Buch. Und dies ist genau der richtige Zeitpunkt, um aus ihm etwas über die Föderation der vereinigten Planeten zu zitieren. Dort heisst es:

_Es gibt ein paar wichtige Dinge, an die man denken sollte, wenn man es irgendwann einmal mit der Föderation zu tun bekommt. Zuerst weist die Föderation immer darauf hin, dass sie durch und durch friedliche Absichten verfolgt. Sie besteht geradezu darauf, dass sie nur im äussersten Notfall gewaltvolle Maßnahmen zur Erreichung ihrer Ziele anwendet. Trotzdem kann es durchaus vorkommen, dass ein oder zwei ihrer Offiziere (oder auch mal eine ganze Schiffsbesatzung) - ein wenig von der Erfüllung ihrer Pflicht überfordert - ihren Frust schlicht und einfach mal ablassen müssen - indem sie mal kurz einen Gefangenen eliminieren, vielleicht auch mal zwei - oder einen ganzen Planeten._

_Das Kommando der Sternenflotte zeigt sehr viel Verständnis für diese Art von Gefühlsausbrüchen, selbst wenn dabei die Erste Direktive aufs Äusserste missachtet wird. Diese Zwischenfälle werden gerne vertuscht und als Unfälle abgetan. So wie zum Beispiel im Falle der unerwartet plötzlichen Supernova des Sternes Turas, die einige bewohnte Planeten mit sich riss, nachdem Gerüchte aufgetaucht waren, dass dort romulanische Schiffe gesichtet worden seinen._

_Man sollte sich auch daran erinnern, dass die Föderation groß, ja sogar sehr groß ist. So groß, dass selbst ein Mann wie Zaphod Beeblebrox sich diese nach Möglichkeit zum Freund machen sollte. Denn als Feind der Föderation gibt es praktisch keinen bekannten Flecken der Galaxis, an dem man sich vor ihr und ihrer grundsätzlich friedlichen Mission verstecken kann. Wenn die beiden Gehirne von Zaphod Beeblebrox funktionieren würden (also wenn er in den letzten 5678,84 Jahren keinen Panagalaktischen Donnergurgler getrunken hätte), hätte er erkennen müssen, dass die einzige Möglichkeit, sich der Föderation zu entziehen, darin besteht, sich pink anzustreichen, wodurch ein PAL (Problem-anderer-Leute-Feld) um einen herum generiert wird, das bewirkt, dass die Föderation sofort aufhören würde, sich ihre eigene Art von Sorgen um ihn zu machen._

_Das dritte und wichtigste jedoch ist die Tatsache, dass auf dem Gebiet der Föderation im Allgemeinen und auf den Schiffen der Sternenflotte im Besonderen, es praktisch unmöglich ist, einen guten Pangalaktischen Donnergurgler zu bekommen - ganz besonders dann, wenn er von einem Klingonen serviert wird. Die Replikatoren der Föderation können nicht den letzten Kick des Originals erzeugen - was zu Problemen führt..._

... aber das wird Zaphod schon früh genug merken.

OOO

* * *

**Trillian:** Wir müssen die Shuttle-Abteilung erreichen, um wieder auf die Herz aus Gold zu kommen.

Die Gruppe stoppt an einer Kreuzung mit drei Abzweigungen und nutzt diese Pause zum allgemeinen ausschnaufen.

**Arthur:** Wo, _hechel_, _hechel_ müssen wir _hechel_ lang?

**Trillian:** Ich glaube, _hechel_ daß wir _hechel_...

Ensign 2 erreicht die Ecke hinter ihnen und versucht folgendes kraftvoll und respekteinflößend zu verkünden:

**Ensign 2:** Jetzt _hechel_, _hechel_ hab ich _hechel_, _hechel_ Dich _hechel_ erwischt, Beeble- _hechel_ Beeblebrox!

**Zaphod:** (rennt nach links) Da lang!

**Ford:** (rennt nach rechts) Da lang!

Beide fangen an, in die jeweilige Richtung zu rennen. Sie blockieren sich gegenseitig. Hechelnd richtet Ensign 2 den Phaser auf unsere Helden.

**Zaphod:** Wir gehen in diese Richtung!

**Ford:** Nein, Wir gehen in diese Richtung!

Beide stoppen wieder. Leicht verwirrt schauen sie zuerst in die Richtung des anderen, dann in die Richtung, welche sie bevorzugen. Beide sind sich einig, dass der andere wohl recht hat und rennen so wieder in unterschiedliche Richtungen.

Arthur bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen und weiss nicht wohin.

Ensign 2 zielt zittrig auf Zaphod und feuert.

Trillian reisst Arthur zu Boden, so dass er nicht vom Phaserstrahl getroffen wird. Denn dieser hätte Arthur jede Lust auf Tee genommen. Ensign 1 erreicht den Ort des Geschehens von der Seite, sieht Ensign 2 zu spät, um ihm auszuweichen und stolpert direkt in ihn hinein. Ein unlösbarer Knoten von Armem und Beinen ist das Ergebnis.

**Trillian:** Hier lang!

Arthur mitschleifend, rennt Trillian einfach geradeaus weiter. Zaphod und Ford schauen ihr zweifelnd hinter her, zucken die Achseln und folgen ihr.

Ein wenig später erreichen sie tatsächlich den Shuttle-Hangar.

**Arthur:** Lasst uns hoffen, dass die Wachen da drin nicht ebenso schießwütig sind, wie der Ensign, der uns gerade über drei Decks gejagt hat.

**Zaphod:** Keine Angst, Erdenmännchen. Mein brillanter Plan hat doch bis jetzt ganz gut funktioniert, oder?

**Ford:** Dein brillanter Plan? Ich dachte, das sei mein brillanter Plan.

**Zaphod:** Lese es in meinen Memoiren, Ford. Es ist zu lang und zu kompliziert, um es hier auszudiskutieren, okay?

**Trillian:** (fällt in diesem Moment die Abwesenheit von Marvin wieder ein) Jungs, haltet bitte nach Marvin Ausschau. Er muss sich hier mit uns irgendwo auf dem Schiff materialisiert haben...

**Zaphod:** Vergiss doch diesen paranoiden Roboter. Wir können uns jetzt keine Sorgen um ihn...

Zaphod unterbricht plötzlich seinen Satz.

**Ford:** Was? Hey Zaphod, was ist denn los?

**Zaphod:** Ich ... fühle mich jetzt ... so unheimlich deprimiert...

**Trillian:** Was?

**Zaphod:** Nicht nur in diesem Moment; ich werde jeden Moment nach diesem, genauso deprimiert sein wie jetzt.

**Ford:** Renk' Dich ein, Du klingst ja schon wie Marvin.

**Arthur:** ...dieser schreckliche Gestank, was ist das?

Merkwürdiger Weise hält Zaphod noch immer das Glas seines Pangalaktischen Donnergurglers in der Hand. Trillian riecht am Glas und stellt fest, dass der Geruch vom Glas kommt.

**Trillian:** Oh nein, Zaphods Drink war schlecht gemixt! Er bewirkt ein chemisch-biologisches Ungleichgewicht in seinen zwei Gehirnen und als er Marvins Namen hörte wurde er genauso chronisch-depressiv.

**Ford:** Was können wir tun?

**Trillian:** Wir müssen sofort auf die Herz aus Gold zurück, vielleicht kann ich dort ein Gegenmittel herstellen.

**Ensign 2:** (schließt zu den Helden auf) Ihr seid zwar bis zum Shuttle-Hangar vorgedrungen... Aber ich werde Euch nicht reinlassen...

**Zaphod:** Wie deprimierend. Hier bin ich nun, die wichtigste Person in der Galaxis. - Und ich bin nicht einmal in der Lage, diesen blöden Shuttle-Hangar zu betreten...

Der Ensign versucht, auf Zaphod zu schießen, merkt aber zu spät, dass die Batterien des Phasers leer sind (_"Verdammt, hätte Duracell nehmen sollen"_).

Trillian führt die anderen schnell in den unbewachten Shuttle-Hangar, wo sie alle schleunigst in der Herz aus Gold verschwinden.

OOO

* * *

Wird die Enterprise ihren Computer von der Tee-Erzeugung abhalten können? Wenn ja, wird Arthur ohne Tee überleben?

Wird Picard die Borg mit Shakespear-Zitaten in die Flucht schlagen?

Wann kommt endlich mal wieder ein Handtuch vor?

Das alles in der nächsten Folge...

**Per Anhalter durch das Star-Trek-Universum: The Next Generation!**

**OOO**


	6. Episode 5

**The Hitchhikers Guide to Star Trek - Teil 2**

**OOO**

**SZENE 9 :**

Das letzte Mal konnten Zaphod und seine Freunde auf die "Herz aus Gold" zurückkehren, die immer noch in dem Shuttle-Hangar der Enterprise steht. Der Computer der Enterprise versucht sich immer noch in der Teezubereitung und die immer ärgerbringenden Borgs versuchen durch den Einsatz ihrer Phaser, immer noch die Enterprise kräftig aufzumischen.

**Picard:** Was meinen Sie mit "Der Computer ist mit der Zubereitung von Tee beschäftigt"?

**Data:** Sir, Sie gaben den Befehl, diesen Tee sofort herzustellen vor genau vierzehn Minuten und zweiunddreißig Sekunden.

**Picard:** Merde! Dann gebe ich jetzt den Befehl, die Teezubereitung sofort zu stoppen.

Das Schiff bebt erneut, als eine Phaser-Salve der Borg die Schilde weiter schwächt.

**Geordi:** Ich versuche es ja, aber immer wenn ich das eine Tee-Programm lösche, tauchen dafür zwei neue auf!

**Picard:** Dann arbeiten Sie einfach doppelt so schnell!

Geordi hat noch nicht bemerkt, daß Eddie die NUTRA-MATIC der „Herz aus Gold" mit den Haupt- und Backup-Computern der Enterprise verbunden hat. - Er verfolgt immer noch das Ziel, eine Flüssigkeit herzustellen, die fast - wenn auch nicht ganz - zumindest annähernd Tee gleicht.

**Data:** Sir, meine Reflexe sind schneller als die von Geordi. Wenn ich mich selbst an den Hauptcomputer der Enterprise anschließe, könnte ich vielleicht alle Tee-Prozesse anhalten.

**Picard:** Machen Sie es so, Data. Auf geht's!

**Data:** Auf geht's, Sir? Ich sehe nichts, was sich...

**Picard:** MACHEN SIE´S, DATA!

**Data:** Ja, Sir.

Ein weitere Salve der Borg schüttelt die Besatzung der Enterprise durch. Ein Borg materialisiert sich auf der Brücke, schnappt sich Picard und verschwindet mit ihm inmitten von schwirrenden Champagner-Bläschen.

**Riker:** (aktiviert das InterCom) Hier spricht Commander Riker, ihr freundlicher erster Offizier. Diese Meldung soll sie davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass soeben Captain Picard von den Borg entführt wurde. Es besteht aber kein Grund zur Besorgnis, denn ich übernehme hiermit das Kommando über das Schiff.

**Worf:** Commander, es gehen Meldungen über Panik-Ausbrüche von den Decks 1, 2, 5, 7 bis 11, 14, 15, 16, 20 bis 25 und mehr oder weniger auch vom ganzen übrigen Schiff ein.

**Riker:** (aktiviert nochmals das InterCom ) Hier spricht noch mal Commander Riker. Es gibt wirklich keinen Grund zur Panik. Sie befinden sich in guten Händen.

**Worf:** Commander, alle Zugänge zu den Shuttle-Abteilungen und den Rettungs-Kapseln sind überlaufen.

**Riker:** Shuttles und Rettungskapseln?... Natürlich! Das gibt den Borg mehr Ziele! Das wird sie verwirren und sie so sehr beschäftigen, dass sie gar nicht auf die Idee kommen, auch _**mich**_ zu entführen. Was für eine mutige und selbstlose Besatzung ich doch habe! Sie riskieren ihr Leben, um den ersten Offizier zu retten!

Die Brückenbesatzung tauscht ihre eigene Interpretation der Vorgänge untereinander aus.

**Riker:** (denkt laut) Nein... ich kann das Leben meiner Crew nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Worf, alle Zugänge zu den Shuttle-Abteilungen und den Rettungskapslen versiegeln!

**Worf:** Zu Befehl, Sir.

**Wesley:** Commander, das Borg-Schiff hat seinen Traktorstrahl aktiviert und zieht uns näher an sich heran.

**Riker:** Data, was ist mit dem Tee?

(eine unerwartet lange Pause)

**Riker:** Data?

**Wesley:** (reicht zu Data rüber und schüttelt ihn) Data, der Tee!

**Data:** (langsame, blecherne, computerisierte Stimme)

Tee.- ZubereitungsProoo-zess. ist aktiviert. - CPU-Kapazität:- 96komma4 Pro-zent. - Voraussichtliche Bearbeitungs.-Zeit: - Weitere zeeehnMinuten - Zweiundvierzig See-kunden. - .

**Wesley:** Oh nein, der Computer hat Data!

**Worf:** Commander, die Phaser sind jetzt endlich bereit.

**Riker:** Mr. Worf - _**FEUER!**_

Eine beeindruckende Schar von Phaserstrahlen tritt unterhalb der Brücke aus der Enterprise, bricht eine kleine Schraube aus der Aussenhülle des Borg-Schiffes und verursacht ein paar leichte Kratzer im Lack. Sofort löst sich ein kleiner Service-Roboter von seiner Versorgunsleitung, ersetzt flink die fehlende Schraube und beginnt - nachdem er bemerkt, dass er sich im Farbton vergriffen hat - die kompletten fünf Quadratkilometer der Aussenhülle, die in seinen Zuständigkeitsbereich fallen, in den neuen Farbton umzustreichen.

**Riker:** Mr. Worf, wie groß ist ihr Schaden?

**Worf:** Sir, die Sensoren melden, dass einer ihrer Service-Roboter sich Farbe auf sein linkes Bewegungsgelenk gekleckert hat.

**Riker:** Gut, das könnte sie eine Weile beschäftigen.

**Troi:** Will, der Captain ist in Gefahr.

**Riker:** Woher wissen Sie das, haben Sie telepathischen Kontakt zu ihm?

**Troi**: Nicht direkt... Ich sehe, wir er aus einem Fenster des Borg-Schiffes wild zu uns herüberwinkt.

Die Enterprise wurde inzwischen unangenehm nahe an das Borg-Schiff herangezogen. Auf dem Hauptschirm sieht man den wild winkenden Picard, der in verschiedenen Zeichensprachen zu verdeutlichen versucht, dass dies genau der richtige Zeitpunkt wäre, um auf das Borgschiff herüber zu beamen und ihn zu retten. Ein Borg erscheint hinter ihm und zieht ihn mit unnötigem Kraftüberschuss unsanft vom Fenster weg.

**Wesley:** Commander, ich glaube, eine Schwachstelle in der Organisation der Abfallbeseitigung des Borg-Schiffes entdeckt zu haben. Es ist...

**Riker:** Was für eine Beseitigung?

**Wesley:** Abfallbeseitigung, Sir. Es scheint, als ob die Borg nicht genügend Sorgfalt im Umgang mit ihren Abfällen besitzen. Nun ist unter anderem ihr Versorgungslager so verschmutzt, dass sich eine neue Lebensform gebildet hat, die soziale Gerechtigkeit und allgemeines Wahlrecht fordert.

**Riker:** Aja, kenne ich... wie am East-River von New York.

**Wesley:** Ja, Sir. Und wir könnten vielleicht eine Allianz mit diesen Lebensformen bilden, um so die Borg zu überwältigen.

**Riker:** Exzellenter Plan, Wesley. Wie können wir mit diesen Wesen Kontakt aufnehmen?

**Wesley:** Ich müsste einen Schleim-Kommunikator bauen und ihn auf Spaghetti-Code-Übertragung programm...

**Riker:** Okay, okay, Machen Sie es einfach!

**Wesley:** Ja, Sir!

* * *

OOO

[Werbung...]

"Guten Tag! Mein Name ist Xrattrrhnf Sgert'Wrunft. Ich freue mich, Sie in meiner Position als Herausgeber der "Encyclopaedia Galactica" auf deren Vorteile gegenüber dem vulgären Werk "Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis" hinweisen zu können:

Zuerst ist es uns gelungen, eine umfassende nichtelektronische Ausgabe heraus zu bringen (deutet auf zweiundzwanzig durchbuchstabierte LKWs), die dem lästigen Ärger leerer Batterien ein Ende bereitet.

Uns ist es auch gelungen, die Beschriftung noch unfreundlicher zu gestalten, so dass niemand Ihre wertvollen Bücher anzufassen wagt.

Ausserdem haben wir den Preis verdoppelt, damit Sie sich keine Sorgen machen müssen, was Sie mit dem restlichen Geld anfangen sollen.

Übrigens nehmen wir auch gerne ihre Anhalter-Ausgaben in Zahlung. Rufen Sie noch heute an und bestellen Sie das Standardwerk von Gestern, Heute und Morgen."

OOO

* * *

**SZENE 10:**

Während Picard immer noch mit passiver Entführung beschäftigt ist, beschäftigt sich die Crew der Herz aus Gold immer noch damit, die Kontrolle über ihr Schiff zurück zu erlangen. Am meisten beschäftigt ist jedoch Zaphod, der sich standhaft bemüht, sich seine Existenz als Fisch nicht ausreden zu lassen.

**Zaphod:** Ich bin ein Fisch! Ein ganz kleiner, unbedeutender Fisch, von der Sorte, die man grundsätzlich über Bord schmeisst, obwohl sie immer wieder nach dem Köder schnappt.

**Trillian:** Aber Du sprichst. Das tun Fische doch nicht.

**Zaphod:** Die Crotesianer von Ozeanien V sprechen, und sie sind Fische.

**Trillian:** Ja ja, aber Du bist kein Crotesianer.

**Zaphod:** Nein, die Crotesianer katapultierten mich aus ihrem Sonnensystem.

**Arthur:** Warum?

**Zaphod:** Sie hassen mich, das tut jeder.

**Trillian:** Wir nicht.

**Arthur:** Wir nicht?

**Trillian:** Sei still, Arthur. Wir nicht!

**Zaphod:** Doch, ihr auch. Jeder hasst mich. Ich bin ja so deprimieeerrrttt.

Inzwischen bearbeitet Ford verbissen die Steuerkonsole des Schiffes, um Eddie wieder zum Sprechen zu bringen.

**Ford:** Verdammt, ich schaffe es nicht, Eddie zum Sprechen zu bewegen.

**Zaphod:** Da habt ihr's, nicht mal ein Computer will zu mir sprechen.

**Trillian:** Aber er spricht mit niemandem von uns, Zaphod.

**Zaphod:** Nur weil ich da bin. Werft mich über Bord und der Computer wird mit euch sprechen. Kümmert euch nicht um mich. Ich bin es gewohnt, über Bord geschmissen zu werden, denn ich bin ein unbedeutender, kleiner Fisch, den niemand mag. Ich bin dazu bestimmt, über Bord geworfen zu werden.

**Ford:** Ruhe, Zaphod! Hey Trillian, ist das Gegenmittel schon fertig?

**Trillian:** Ohne Eddie kann ich kein Gegenmittel herstellen.

**Ford:** Oh, großartig!

**Arthur:** Ähh ...

**Ford:** Sei still, Arthur! Kannst Du nicht sehen, dass ich hier beschäftigt bin? Es ist schon schlimm genug, sich gleich mit zwei depressiven Köpfen herum zu schlagen. Eine Plauderei über Tee kann ich jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

**Arthur:** Schon gut, ich wollte ja nur darauf hinweisen, dass...

**Ford:** Trillian, warum gibst Du Zaphod nicht einen Spiegel, drückst ihm ein paar Bilder von Fischen in die Hand und lässt ihn das Problem selbst lösen?

**Arthur:** Ich glaube aber ...

**Trillian:** Ich habe keine Bilder von Fischen.

**Arthur:** Weiss hier jemand ...

**Zaphod:** Wozu braucht ihr Bilder von Fischen, wenn ihr hier einen Fisch vor euch habt? Oh, ich weiss es. Ihr braucht nicht zu antworten. Ich weiss, ihr mögt Bilder von Fischen mehr als mich. Ich kann das verstehen, denn schließlich bin ich ja nur ein unwich...

**Ford:** Schnauze, Zaphod!

**Arthur:** Ich frage mich...

**Zaphod:** ...tiger kleiner Fisch.

**Arthur:** Ich möchte nur erwähnen, dass...

**Trillian:** Du bist kein Fisch, Zaphod! Fische leben im Wasser. Wenn Du ein Fisch wärst, würdest Du hier ersticken.

**Arthur:** Schaut her, ich denke ...

**Zaphod:** _**WASSER!**_

Röchelnd fasst Zaphod mit zweien seiner Hände nach seinen beiden Kehlen. Seine dritte Hand, die keinen freien Hals mehr findet, drückt ihn vom Stuhl weg. Er fällt zu Boden, auf dem er wie ein Fisch ohne Wasser hin- und herzappelt.

Arthur, beleidigt davon, dass er immer unterbrochen wird, versucht es noch einmal.

**Arthur:** Ich bin mir ganz sicher. Ich kenne...

Mit beteigeuzischer Über-Muskelkraft schleudert sich Zaphod in die Luft und reisst beim darauffolgenden Fall Ford vom Stuhl.

**Ford:** Heiliger Zarkon, fliegende Fische!

**Arthur:** den Grund für ...

**Trillian:** Ford! Pass auf, was Du sagst!

Ford greift sich seinen Beutel und schwingt ihn feste auf Zaphods linken Kopf. Zaphod irrt noch durch die Gegend, und verpasst Ford einen Kinnhaken. Trillian springt blitzschnell zu Zaphod und steckt ihm zwei PROMPT-O-SCHLAF in den Mund des noch funktionierenden Kopfes. Zaphods Aktivitäten schwinden in Sekunden.

Beide, Ford und Trillian, liegen am Boden und keuchen.

**Arthur:** Als ich sagte ...

Er erwartet eine Unterbrechung. Er schaut sich um, sichtlich überrascht von der Tatsache, dass er diesmal nicht unterbrochen wird und seinen Satz in voller Blüte zu Ende sprechen darf.

Er versucht es noch einmal.

**Arthur:** Ich wollte nur sagen, dass der Grund für Eddies Schweigen wohl das KLEB-O-TAPE an seinem Lautsprecher sein wird.

Er geht zu Eddie und entfernt die Knebelstreifen von Eddies Lautsprecher. Die Lichter gehen kurzzeitig aus, als Eddie daraufhin einen lautlosen Schmerzensschrei von sich gibt.

**Arthur:** ... ist der Regler mit der Aufschrift "**Lautstärke**" aus irgendeinem besonderen Grund auf "**0**" gestellt?

Er dreht die Lautstärke hoch.

**Eddie:** Autsch.

OOO

* * *

Wird Riker fähig sein, Captain Picard vor den Borg zu retten?

Wird die verärgerte Crew der Enterprise die Brücke stürmen, um das Recht auf Mitbestimmung zu fordern?

Kann Zaphod von seiner Fisch-Existenz befreit und von seinen Depression geheilt werden?

Und wird jetzt, da Eddie wieder aktiviert ist, Arthur endlich seinen Tee bekommen?

Schalten Sie ein, wenn Zaphod wieder sagt:

**"Macht's gut und Danke von dem Fisch"**

**OOO**


	7. Episode 6

**SZENE 11:**

Die chaotischen Zustände auf der Enterprise überschreiten langsam aber sicher ein verträgliches Mass.

Data dient dem Computer als unfreiwilliger Coprozessor bei der Teezubereitung. Wesley versucht den Kontaktaufbau zu Schleimwesen, die die Kanalisation des Borg-Schiffes bevölkern. Doch am Wichtigsten ist die Tatsache, dass Captain Picard immer noch auf dem Borg-Schiff gefangen gehalten wird und ihm dort zweifelsohne unschöne Erlebnisse bevor stehen, wenn Riker nicht ganz schnell einen Plan zur Rettung entwickelt.

**Riker:** Nun, Deanna, ich bin jetzt der Captain. Ich erwarte nun eine Verbesserung unserer Beziehung - Du weisst schon...

**Worf:** (unterbricht Riker absichtlich) Commander Riker, Sir! Ich habe gerade eine Meldung vom Sicherheitsdienst erhalten: Zaphod Beeblebrox und seine Gefolgschaft sind entkommen.

**Riker:** Was? Verdammt! Meine erste Gelegenheit, mal wieder das Kommando zu erhalten und schon geht alles schief! Wo sind sie, Worf?

**Worf:** Sie sind immer noch im Shuttle-Hangar, Sir. Die Sensoren melden, dass ihr Schiff nicht starten kann, da ihr Computer mit dem unseren verbunden ist.

**Riker:** Was? Warum denn das?

**Data:** (dreht sich von seiner Konsole weg) Ich glaube, das kann ich beantworten, Sir!

**Riker:** Data! Sie sind wieder ähh... funktionsfähig?

**Data:** Ja, Commander. Gibt es einen Grund für die Annahme, dass ich einen Defekt oder Schaden besitze?

**Riker:** Vergessen Sie's, Data. Sagen Sie uns nur, warum der Computer der „Herz aus Gold" sich mit unserem zusammen geschlossen hat.

**Data:** Eine interessante Frage, Sir. Die beiden Computer haben ihre Ressourcen vereint, um eine echte Tasse Tee zu erzeugen. Als ich mich mit dem Enterprise-Computer zusammen schloss, war ich von dieser Aufgabe so fasziniert, dass ich mit den Fähigkeiten meines positronischen Gehirns dieses Projekt weiter voranbringen wollte. Die paradoxen Zusammenhänge, die beim Erreichen dieses Zieles entstehen, sind sehr verlockend. Bei Berücksichtigung aller Faktoren...

**Riker:** Verstanden, Data. Wie ist der Status des Computers jetzt?

**Data:** Alle Systeme stehen hundertprozentig zur Verfügung, Sir.

**Riker:** Worauf warten wir noch? Mr. Worf, richten Sie die Phaser auf das Borg-Schiff aus.

**Worf:** Phaser ausgerichtet, Sir.

**Riker:** Feuer!

Die Phaser der Enterprise treffen zufälliger Weise genau in einen Hauptenergieverteiler der Borg, was ein paar Service-Roboter inaktiviert. Eine schnell folgende Salve Photonentorpedos sorgt dafür, dass die Borg nun etwas mehr als ein paar Malerlehringsroboter benötigen. Die Borg lösen ihren Traktorstrahl kurzzeitig, um die Aussendekoration ihres Schiff wieder herstellen zu können.

**Troi:** Will!

**Riker:** Nicht jetzt, Deanna.

**Troi:** Doch! Ich fühle, dass mit dem Captain etwas schreckliches passiert.

**Riker:** Dem Captain? Captain Picard? Was haben die Borg ihm angetan?

**Data:** Sir! Ich möchte darauf hinweisen, dass möglicherweise wir es sein könnten, die Captain Picard im Augenblick sehr großen Schaden zufügen.

**Riker:** Oops! Worf, Feuer einstellen!

**Worf:** (eigensinnig) Ist das wirklich nötig, Sir?

**Riker:** Sofort Feuer einstellen, Worf!

Die Phaser schweigen wieder, doch bevor die Schilde wieder voll hochgefahren werden können, materialisieren zwei schleimige Wesen mitten auf der Brücke. Das eine, anscheinend der Anführer, trägt als offizieller Botschafter eine Pizza-Schachtel-Shorts und eine Kette mit teilweise bereits korrodierten Coladosen um den Hals. Er wird von einem Assistenten begleitet, dessen etwas weniger elegante Kleidung aus einem halbgegessenen Mikrowellengericht besteht und dessen Hals von nicht-biologisch-abbaubaren Styroporbechern geschmückt wird. Sie verbreiten einen merkwürdigen Geruch, der stark an eine LKW-Ladung gut gealterten Fisch erinnert, über den jemand unglücklicherweise ein paar Gallonen alten Janx-Geist gekippt hat.

**Wesley:** Ich habe es geschafft! Wir haben nun Kontakt zu den Bewohnern der Borg'schen Abfallbeseitigung.

**Wesen:** Wir sind Slimer. Wir wurden gerade erst erschaffen und wundern uns über das facettenreiche Universum. Wir glauben an den Frieden, die Gerechtigkeit, die Wahrheit, den Sport, das Familienleben sowie an die Auslöschung aller anderen Lebensformen!

Einer der stinkenden, schleimigen, schlabberigen, Aal-ähnlichen Kreaturen schlingt sich um Wesleys Hals und ist dabei, ihn zu erwürgen.

**Data:** Commander Riker, es ist ohne Zweifel zu erkennen, dass die Bewohner der Borg'schen Abfallbeseitigung sehr ungeschickt im Umgang mit fremden Lebensformen sind.

**Riker:** Danke, Mr. Data, aber das können wir alle selbst sehen.

**Wesley:** Gyaaarrrrgggghhhh!

**Worf:** Commander, erbitte Erlaubnis, die entflohenen Gefangenen wieder in unsere Gewalt zu bringen. Wenn es sein muss, auch allein.

**Riker:** Erlaubnis erteilt, Mr. Worf. Bevor sie gehen, rufen sie Dr. Crusher auf die Brücke. Wir haben hier für sie eine Kombination aus einem retten-Sie-das-leidende-Mannschafts-Mitglied und einem Ihr-Sohn-ist-in-Lebensgefahr-Szenario. Das dürfte ihr etwas Beschäftigung verschaffen.

* * *

OOO

[Programmhinweis]

**"Notruf!"**

Wir stellen Ihnen die Wirklichkeit vor. Sehen Sie in der nächsten Sendung:

Zupf-Wahn: Führende Persönlichkeiten zupfen andauernd an ihren Oberteilen. Ein Heilpraktiker befreit die Zupfsüchtigen durch Armamputation.

Gefangen zwischen zwei Zeiten: Das Bein eines 48-jährigen Polizisten ist immer noch in der Zeitebene seiner Geburt; sein Bein durchquert Jahrzehnte. Mutige Retter schneiden alle zwei Wochen eine Scheibe ab.

Seine letzten Worte: Warum sagen so viele kurz vor einem tragischen Unfall "_**Nicht schon wieder!**_"? Die Antwort erhalten Sie in **"Notruf"**, Donnerstag, 21:30 - Diese Sendung löscht

Ihren Blutdurst!

OOO

* * *

**SZENE 12:**

Es läuft nicht gerade alles zum Besten sowohl für die Enterprise als auch für die „Herz aus Gold". Picard ist _**immer noch**_ in den Händen der Borg, Zaphod glaubt immer noch, ein depressiver Fisch zu sein und Wesley fiel einer mehr oder weniger aufgegessenen Mikrowellenpizza namens Slimer zum Opfer. (Asche zu Asche, Schleim zu Schleim)...

**Worf:** Ich habe Dr. Crusher gerufen. Ich bin trotzdem der Meinung, dass es für Wesley besser ist, wenn ihn, in Erfüllung seiner Pflicht, der Tod eines Kriegers ereilt. Dies brächte ihm immerhin endlich ein bisschen Ehre und Würde ein.

**Riker:** Danke, Mr. Worf. Nun kümmern Sie sich bitte um die Gefangenen.

**Worf :** Ja, Sir!

Worf dreht sich um und geht, während die restliche Brückenbesatzung ihre Blicke auf den anderen Slimer richtet.

**Riker:** Können Sie ihren Genossen nicht dazu bewegen, diesen sinnlosen Akt der Gewalt zu unterlassen? Immerhin ist er einer von _ihrer_ Art.

**Troi:** Aber Will, ich kann spühren, dass sinnlose Gewalt ihre Existenzgrundlage darstellt. Ihr Glauben ist erfüllt von Friede...

**Slimer:** der Gerechtigkeit ...

**Troi und Slimer:** der Wahrheit, dem Sport, dem Familienleben sowie der Auslöschung aller anderen Lebensformen!

**Slimer:** ... und den stinkigsten Socken für unsere Kamikaze-Stirnbänder.

Der zweite Slimer schlingt sich um Data, der ihn aber schnappt und wie einen gefangenen Fisch zur Schau stellt. Er untersucht die Kreatur mit Verwunderung, während diese versucht, Data mit dem Schwanz zu packen.

**Data:** Was soll ich mit diesem Wesen tun, Commander Riker?

**Riker:** Töten, Data! Es könnte einen von uns erwischen.

**Data:** Aber Sir! Das Töten einer Lebensform - selbst einer solch mordlüsternen, ist mir unmöglich, zumal sie vollkommen unter meiner Kontroll...

Riker zieht seinen Phaser und lässt den Slimer verdampfen, wobei er sehr vorsichtig schießt, um nicht Data zu treffen. Er steckt den Phaser mit einem Achselzucken weg.

**Riker**: Ethik können wir jetzt nicht gebrauchen.

**Troi:** Vielleicht sollten sie das Wesen an Wesleys Hals auch eliminieren.

**Wesley:** Ggggggnnnnnnrrrrrrffffffkkk!

**Riker:** Nein, die Gefahr, Wesley zusammen mit dem Wesen ins Jenseits zu befördern, ist mir zu groß. Wir müssen abwarten.

**Wesley:** TTTTThhhhyyyyyaaaaaaaarrrrrr!

Inzwischen ist Trillian auf der „Herz aus Gold" dabei, mit Eddies Hilfe ein Mittel gegen Zaphods merkwürdige Vergiftung zu synthetisieren. Arthur und Ford halten ausserhalb der Herz aus Gold Wache, während Trillian und Eddie ihre Arbeit fortführen.

**Arthur:** Ich verstehe nicht, warum man mich grundsätzlich bei Problemlösungen rigoros ausschliesst...

**Ford:** Na gut, weisst Du irgend etwas über die beteigeuzische Organchemie?

**Arthur:** Nun... nicht ganz genau, aber...

**Ford:** Wie sieht es mit synaptischen Nervenverbindungen zwischen zwei Gehirnen aus...?

**Arthur:** Zwischen zwei Gehirnen?... Naja, nicht gerade mit zwei, aber...

**Ford:** Dann mach' Dir keine Sorgen darum. Schließlich sind wir hier draussen sicher, wenn Zaphod erwachen sollte und noch verrückter wird.

**Arthur:** Ich dachte immer, dass Zaphod nur leben kann, weil er verrückt ist.

**Ford:** Schon richtig, aber ich meine verrückt für Zaphods Maßstäbe. Wenn du seinen normalen Wahnsinn als Messlatte nimmst, kannst du doch ohne weiteres sagen, dass er vorhin total verrückt geworden ist, oder?

**Arthur**: Dann hatte er vielleicht den richtigen Einfall. Vielleicht sollten _**wir**_ einfach verrückt werden.

**Ford:** Tja, das Universum ist eine lustige Sache, vielleicht werden wir ja noch unser Glück im Wahnsinn finden.

**Arthur:** (nach einer kleinen Pause) Ford?

**Ford:** Ja?

**Arthur:** Ich denke hier draussen ist es besser als da drin. Es ist viel friedlicher hier im Shuttle-Hangar.

Genau nach diesem Satz öffnet sich die Tür zum Shuttle-Hangar und ein brüllender, klingonischer Sicherheitsoffizier tritt herein. Er schnappt sich ohne Vorwarnung Ford, wobei Fords Beutel auf den Boden fällt. Arthur tritt zurück, um ängstlich den darauffolgenden Kleinkrieg zu beobachten. Worf schleudert Ford quer über den Boden und springt hinter her.

OOO

* * *

Wird die Enterprise Captain Picard retten können?

Wird Dr. Crusher ihren Sohn retten können?

Wird Trillian Zaphod retten können?

Wird Arthur seinen Freund Ford retten können?

Und am wichtigsten: Kann irgend jemand Troi vor Riker's Zuneigung retten?

Sehen Sie es live in der nächsten Folge...

**Per Anhalter durch das Star Trek-Universum: The Next Generation!**

**OOO**


	8. Episode 7

**SZENE 13:**

Das Buch "Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis" weist darauf hin, _dass eine der zahlreichen Fähigkeiten der Klingonen darin besteht, den Körperbau und die Organe anderer Lebewesen vollkommen umgestalten zu können - eine der trickreichsten Disziplinen der modernen Medizin. Die Klingonen sind in der Tat so begabt darin, dass lediglich eine einfache Provokation sie dazu bewegen kann, ihr Können unentgeltlich unter Beweis zu stellen._

Der "Anhalter" führt weiter aus,_ dass der einfachste Weg, eine solche Leistung in Anspruch zu nehmen darin besteht, einem Klingonen zu sagen, er sei wirklich eine sehr nette Person._

Interessanterweise hat es Ford Prefect geschafft, diese klingonische Dienstleistung ohne jegliche Provokation zu erhalten. Was wiederum einmal mehr beweist, dass die Realität schrecklich fehlerhaft und äusserst ungenau sein kann - und einzig und allein der "Anhalter" die wahre Quelle allen Wissens und aller Weisheit darstellt.

* * *

OOO

Mit nur einer Hand hievt Worf Ford hoch über seinen Kopf, wirbelt ihn mehrere Male durch die Luft und schnippt ihn, mit einem Dreh aus dem Handgelenk heraus, von sich. Ford landet relativ unsanft, eines Sacks Kartoffeln gleich, ein paar Meter weiter.

**Ford:** Umph._** ARTHUR!**_

**Arthur:** Ä´hem ...?

Worf stürzt sich wieder auf Ford, hebt ihn in die Höhe und schleudert ihn an die Aussenhülle der „Herz aus Gold".

**Ford:** Ouch! Sag, Arthur ...

Worf schnappt sich Ford erneut und spielt mit ihm Squash, indem er ihn permanent gegen die Hangarwand katapultiert.

**Arthur:** Ford, versuchst Du, mir etwas mitzuteilen?

Worf presst Ford gegen die Wand und würgt ihn durch leichten Druck seines linken kleinen Fingers gegen Fords Kehle.

**Ford:** Arthur! Ggggg-ib-bbb...

**Arthur:** Hmmm? Was war das, Ford? Ich verstehe nicht, was Du mir sagen willst. Hat es womöglich etwas mit Deiner augenblicklichen Suizida... äh, ich meine Situation zu tun?

Worf lässt Ford geschickt auf seine Knie, seine Hände und seinen Kopf aufprallen - mit einer Eleganz, die hundert britische Fußballfans dazu bewegen würde, aus einem italienischen Gefängnis auszubrechen, ein paar Kneipen der Gegend auszuplündern und ein oder zwei auf dem Weg liegende Intercontinentalraketen mit unbestimmten Ziel zu starten.

**Ford:** (sein Mund wabert) Bbbcheuuuuudlllll!

**Arthur:** Ahaaa, verstanden. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Du diesem ähhh (er sucht nach den richtigen Wort) ... Gemetzel ein Ende bereiten willst, und dazu wohl... hmmm... etwas aus Deinem Beutel brauchst?

Ford versucht dies durch ein Kopfnicken zu bestätigen, während Worf so ziemlich seinen ganzen Körper zum Nicken bringt.

**Arthur:** Gut... Ich gehe nur mal kurz rüber und... äh... nehme Deinen Beutel, dann...

Worf schnappt sich Ford und putzt mit ihm den Boden (wortwörtlich). Arthur schleicht sich hinter Worf an den Beutel heran und untersucht sorgfältig seinen Inhalt.

**Arthur:** Mal sehen, ein Sub-Etha-SENS-O-MATIC-Signalgeber, ein paar Erdnüsse, zwanzig Pfund, ein paar bloßstellende Fotos einer Brünetten, mit der ich Dich mal gesehen habe, der Anhalter, unzählige abgelaufene Kreditkarten und ein Handtuch.

**Ford:** (beim Flug in Richtung Wand) Das Handtuch! Gib mir das Handtuch!

Worf rammt wieder gegen Ford.

**Arthur:** (wirft das Handtuch) Ford, ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass dies der richtige Zeitpunkt für ein Bad ist. Ich erkenne darin keinen...

Arthur wird von einem wilden Knurren Worfs unvorbereitet überrascht, als dieser für Arthurs Geschmack ein wenig zu nah an ihm vorbeispringt. Arthur schnappt sich den Beutel und zieht sich zur „Herz aus Gold" zurück. Während seines Rückzugs stolpert er - wie auch immer - über seine eigenen Füße - doch - gerade kurz bevor er auf den Boden aufkommen sollte, entdeckt er im Augenwinkel einen flüchtigen Moment lang eine Art Tanz, den Ford mit seinem Handtuch veranstaltet.

Dieser merkwürdige Augenblick lenkt Arthur so vom Fallen ab, dass er dadurch zwar weiter fällt, aber total daneben.

* * *

OOO

Wie wir aus dem "Anhalter" wissen, _ist jedes Lebewesen, dass total daneben auf den Boden fällt, im Begriff zu __**fliegen**__._

OOO

_

* * *

_

Arthur schraubt sich in die Höhe, als Worf seinen Freund Ford erneut attackiert. Ford springt rechtzeitig zur Seite, das Handtuch an zwei gegenseitigen Ecken haltend. Während er sich auf den Rücken seines übermächtigen Gegners wirft, wickelt er eben dieses Handtuch um dessen riesige Kopf. Mit einer schwingenden Bewegung und einem wahrhaft nervenden Schrei schleudert Worf seinen Angreifer über die Schulter. Er verfehlt den drei Meter hoch schwebenden Arthur nur knapp. Arthur schraubt sich noch etwas weiter in die Höhe, als der Klingone nach ihm zu greifen scheint. Glücklicherweise sind die Gesetze der Physik in diesem Moment viel zu sehr mit Worfs Schläge auf Fords Brust und dem daraus resultierenden Fall desselben beschäftigt, so dass Arthur ohne Rücksicht auf die Schwerkraft weiter in seiner, für Humanoide ungewöhnlichen Höhe, verweilen kann.

Ford windet sein Handtuch schnell um den Hals des über ihn gebeugten Gegners und knotet es fest zusammen. Behäbig richtet sich der Klingone auf. Es ertönt ein markerschütterndes Grollen, das die ganze Enterprise in Schwingung versetzt und das Handtuch um seinen Hals zum platzen bringt. Worf greift Ford an den Knöcheln und spielt mit ihm Presslufthammer bis Ford meint, daß fünf Exzentrica Gallumbits im Hintergrund einen heißen Strip tanzen.

Während Ford und Worf weiter kämpfen, oder - präziser ausgedrückt - Worf weiterhin Ford schüttelt und Ford weiterhin versucht sich in Sicherheit zu winden, begreift Arthur erst, dass er es wieder einmal geschafft hat, zu fliegen. Er schwebt hinüber zu Worf und gibt seinem Hinterkopf einen ziemlich flinken Tritt. Worf sackt wortlos auf den Boden, Ford und sein Handtuch liegen ungeschickter Weise unter ihm.

**Ford:** (keuchend) Gute Arbeit, Arthur! Einfach brillante Idee von Dir,... Dich fürs Fliegen zu entscheiden.

**Arthur:** Ahem. Danke Ford, aber...

**Ford:** Nun, wie wär's, mir jetzt aus dieser Klingonenpresse raus zu helfen?

Inzwischen hat Trillian mit Eddie´s Hilfe Zaphods Zurechnungsfähigkeit (oder Unzurechnungsfähigkeit - ganz vom persönlichen Standpunkt aus betrachtet) wieder hergestellt. Zaphod entschließt sich genau in diesem Moment (und kein Quentchen früher), in den Hangar zu beamen. Erstrahlend materialisiert er inmitten der Kontrahenten.

**Zaphod:** (mit spöttischem Gelächter) Hi Jungs, was hat euch so zugerichtet?

Leicht erschrocken schwenkt Arthur herum, blickt Zaphod direkt in beide Gesichter und verliert fast die Balance, fängt sich aber wieder.

**Trillian:** Oh mein Gott, Arthur, Du kannst doch unmöglich fliegen!

Nun, befreit von der Aufmerksamkeit auf Worf und den Kampf, der die Gesetze der Physik während der letzten fünf Minuten voll beschäftigt hatte, starren diese eindringlich wieder auf Arthur; nicht zuletzt nachdem Trillian die Physik explizit auf ihn aufmerksam gemacht hat. „Was zum Universum hat dieser Erdenmensch da oben zu suchen?" denkt sich die Gravitation und der Boden des Decks macht sich auf, Arthur herzlichst zu begrüßen, womit die Gesetzte der Physik, insbesondere das der Gravitation (in diesem wortwörtlichen Falle eine künstliche), wieder korrigiert sind.

**Arthur:** (Leicht benommen vom Sturz) Ich glaube, wir sollten zur „Herz aus Gold" zurück kehren - am besten sofort.

* * *

OOO

[Werbung...]

"Neu: Microschrott Windows Version 33.1 for SleepGroups. Absolut _absturzsicher_! Erledigen Sie ihre Arbeit im Schlaf! Mit selbstinstallierenden Treiber aller handelsüblichen Wecker. Die moderne Dream-About-Oberfläche mit Throw-Away-Menüs.

Wozu die Arbeit einer ganzen Woche in vollster Konzentration versauen?

Windows for SleepGroups zerstört ihre Daten im Schlaf...".

OOO

* * *

**SZENE 14:**

Auf der Brücke der Enterprise. Beverly Crusher tritt aus dem Turbolift.

**Beverly:** Oh mein Gott, Commander, Sie müssen meinen Sohn retten!

**Riker:** Aber ich bin viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, den Captain zu retten. Nun, wen soll ich zuerst retten?

**Beverly:** Oh. Ähh ...

Überraschender Weise löst der Slimer seinen Würgegriff und fällt keuchend zu Boden.

**Slimer:** Schleim! Dreck! Hochstrahlende Nuclearabfälle! Hust, Hust!

Wesley, vom Slimer befreit, rennt in Beverly's offene Arme und beide entfernen sich vom Geschehen für eine sentimentale Einlage.

**Troi:** Ohhh ... wie süß! Was für ein ergreifender Moment!

**Slimer:** Dieser Ort ist zu sauber, zu steril! Ich brauche Wasser, große Mengen von schwarzem, stark verschmutztem Wasser! Berge von Pizza-Kartons! Meere, Meere aus verschüttetem, stinkendem Rohöl und - verfaulten Biomüll!

**Data**: Ich glaube diese Kreatur liegt im Sterben, Sir.

Riker betätigt seinen Phaser und verwandelt den Slimer in eine Gaswolke.

**Riker:** (achselzuckend) Das war ein Gnadenschuss.

Wesley und Beverley umklammern sich weiterhin energisch.

**Riker:** Okay Wes, nimm Deine Station ein! Wir retten nun Captain Picard.

**Wesley:** (löst sich von Beverly) Zu Befehl, Sir.

**Riker:** Volle Energie auf die Phaser, Photonen-Torpedos bereit machen. Ziel erfassen und sofort feuern.

**Wesley:** Alle Waffensysteme feuern, Sir.

Die hellroten Laserstrahlen der Enterprise treffen ein paar Oberflächendesigner des Borg-Schiffes, welche gerade Vermessungen der Aussenhülle durchführen und lebhaft - bzw. borghaft - über die Neigung der Serviceroboter-Pfade in Hinsicht auf die optimale Ausnutzung deren Karma, diskutieren.

**Riker:** Data, Schadensreport!

**Data:** Scanne, Sir.

**Wesley:** Commander!

Wesley zeigt auf den Hauptschirm. Das Borg-Schiff zeigt deutliche Verschleißerscheinungen. Kleinere Teile und Brocken lösen sich aus der Aussenhülle heraus. Lichter zucken unregelmäßig und entscheiden sich schließlich, ihre Funktion ganz aufzugeben.

**Troi:** Es stirbt, ich kann es spüren, es ist so... oh!

Troi bricht ohnmächtig zusammen. Dr. Crusher kniet sich neben sie und schwenkt ihren SENS-O-MEDIC über ihren Körper. Dann reisst sie hoffnungslos ihre Hände hoch.

**Beverly:** Commander, alles scheint in bester Ordnung zu sein. Ich kann nichts für sie tun.

**Data:** Counselor Troi hatte recht. Die Sensoren registrieren einen erstaunlichen Energieverlust.

**Wesley:** Ja! Wir haben es geschafft, die Borg sind zerstört.

**Data:** Aber was ist mit dem Captain?

**Riker:** Da ist nichts mehr zu retten. Ich glaube, ich muss die Sache nun in die Hand nehmen. Wesley, sofort wenden und volle Beschleunigung. Nichts wie weg.

**Wesley:** Sir, die Borg rufen uns.

**Riker:** Was? Oh, ähh ...

**Wesley:** Möglicher Weise erwarten sie unsere Kapitulationsbedingungen.

**Riker**: Wirklich? Na gut, visuelle Kommunikation auf den Hauptschirm!

Auf dem Hauptschirm erscheint ein bestürztes, krummes und offensichtlich nicht vollständig intaktes Metallwesen, das auf die Kamera des Borg-Schiffes zuläuft. Im Hintergrund sind Rauch, Nebel und Flammen zu erkennen. Das Wesen scheint etwas schweres hinter sich her zu schleifen.

**Wesen:** Hallo ihr da.

* * *

Werden Zaphod und seine Freunde letztendlich entkommen? Wird Worf dies noch verhindern können?

Ist Captain Picard gestorben? Wird Troi aus ihrem Koma erwachen?

Und wer ist das mysteriöse metallene Wesen auf dem Borg-Schiff?

Die Antwort auf all diese und noch viel mehr - nicht handtuchbezogene - Fragen erfahren Sie in unserer letzten - aber dennoch nicht minder aufregenden - Folge von...

**Per Anhalter durch das Star-Trek-Universum: The Next Generation!**

**OOO**


	9. Episode 8

**SZENE 15:**

In der „Herz aus Gold" stöhnt Ford lautstark, während er seine letzten Mahlzeiten in eine Kotztüte verlagert. Zaphod ist indessen mit Eddie beschäftigt.

**Zaphod:** Wiederhole noch einmal, warum wir Deiner Meinung nach hier nicht einfach wegrauschen können!

**Eddie:** Weil uns immer noch Marvin fehlt.

**Zaphod:** Marvin ist nicht mehr. Puff! Kawumm! Niemand weiss, wo er ist.

**Eddie:** Ätschiebätschi! Ich schon.

**Zaphod:** Gut für Dich! Nun lass uns von hier verschwinden, okay?

**Trillian:** Warte, Zaphod. Eddie, warum sagst Du uns nicht, wo Marvin ist?

**Zaphod**: Ist das wirklich notwendig?

**Trillian:** Ja. Nun Eddie, wo ist Marvin?

**Eddie:** Ich zeig' es euch, Freunde!

Der Hauptschirm der „Herz aus Gold" aktiviert sich wie von Geisterhand. Zuerst ist nur ein tiefer Nebel giftiger Gase zu erkennen. Dann erscheint - durch den Nebel hindurch - eine metallische, spiegelnde Gestalt, die sich langsam der Kamera nähert. Sie scheint etwas schweres hinter sich her zu schleifen.

**Arthur, Trillian, Zaphod:** Marvin!

**Marvin:** Hallo ihr da.

**Trillian:** Marvin, wo bist Du?

**Marvin:** Ich? Oh, Ich bin nur eben auf dem Borg-Schiff gelandet. Sehr nett von Euch, mich hier einfach sitzen zu lassen, nachdem mich der Unwahrscheinlichkeits-Drive hierher verschlagen hat.

**Zaphod:** Hey, Du warst die ganze Zeit bei den schrecklichsten Wesen der Galaxis? Das muss ja sehr spannend gewesen sein, alleine die Gefahr...

**Marvin:** Erzählt mir nichts von Spannung...

**Trillian:** Wir wussten nicht, dass Du dort bist. Das Unwahrscheinlichkeitsfeld...

**Marvin:** Jaja, das sagt ihr immer. "Wir wussten das nicht, Marvin", "Wir hoffen, es macht Dir nichts aus, Marvin", "Wir hatten keine Ahnung, dass Du da standest, als wir das 50-Tonnen-schwere Gewicht dort fallen ließen, Marvin". Das kenne ich, ihr braucht mir nichts zu erklären, ich bin es gewohnt...

**Trillian:** Marvin, wir haben uns Sorgen um Dich gemacht.

**Marvin:** Täuscht mir nicht euer Mitleid vor. Das klappt nicht mehr. Keiner mag mich. Nicht einmal (er lässt seine Hand kreisen) dieses Schiff.

**Trillian:** Die Borg? Was ist mit den Borg passiert?

**Marvin:** ... haben ausgeborgt. Ich habe mich an ihr kollektives Denken angeschlossen. Mann, war ich von der Borg-Technologie gelangweilt... also habe ich eine Konversation mit der Zentraleinheit begonnen.

**Trillian:** Wow. und...

**Marvin**: Wir hatten eine vielversprechende Diskussion über die Beziehung zwischen Landschaftsdesign und Hinduismus.

**Zaphod:** Hey, Marvin. Das ist ja großartig. (flüstert zu Trillian) Was in aller Welt schwafelt der da?

**Marvin:** Wie ich schon sagte, dieses Schiff mochte mich nicht. Das Philosophieren über den Hinduismus, führte zur Darlegung meiner eigenen Einstellung zum Universum und...

**Trillian:** ... und?

**Marvin:** ... und das Borg-Kollektiv wurde so depressiv, dass es zum Selbstmord entschlossen war.

**Zaphod**: Okay, Marvin! Zeit zum abhauen!

**Marvin:** Fangt nicht an, mich unter Druck zu setzten.

**Trillian:** Aber das erklärt nicht die Fehlkonstruktion des Borg-Schiffes. Warum geht gleich das ganze Schiff in die Luft?

**Marvin:** Ich habe hier etwas, das auch dies erklären kann (Marvin greift nach einem kleinen Schild, das an seinem Rücken befestigt war). Ich habe hier das Vermächtnis der Zentraleinheit. Soll ich euch vorlesen, was auf diesem Typenschild steht? - Die letze Ehre, die ich der Zentraleinheit noch erweisen kann. - Es wird nur einen ganz geringen Teil meiner Intelligenz beanspruchen, es in euere widerwärtig-einfache Sprache zu übersetzen. Aber daran bin ich ja gewöhnt: "Marvin, würdest Du mich bitte zurückbringen", "Marvin, kontrolliere die Temperatur meines Badewassers", "Marvin, würdest Du bitte dem Sternenflotten-Captain das Leben retten" - Da stehe ich, mit der Intelligenz eines ganzen Planeten und ihr verlangt solche Sachen von mir. Nennt Ihr das berufliche Erfüllung? Ich nicht. Aber ich werde ja nicht gefragt. Als ich zum Beispiel...

**Zaphod**: Lies es uns schon vor, Marvin!

Trillian scheint etwas verblüfft von dem was Marvin gerade gesagt hat.

**Marvin:** Oh, ich soll also auf den sogenannten Punkt kommen, soll ich? Wenn ich schon mal auf den Punkt komme, da sind immer noch die Schmerzen an den Dioden in meinem linken...

**Zaphod:** (warnend) Marvin ...

**Marvin:** Na gut, meinetwegen. Also auf dem Schild steht: Ein weiteres feines Produkt der _**Sirius Kybernetik Corporation**_.

Trillian und Zaphod sortieren ihre Gedanken, dann verstehen sie die Zusammenhänge. Ja, jetzt macht alles einen Sinn.

**Trillian:** Keine Frage, sie werden als erste an die Wand gestellt, wenn die Revolution kommt.

**Zaphod:** Ja, kein Zweifel.

Trillian zerbricht sich immer noch den Kopf über das, was Marvin vorher ausgeführt hatte...

**Marvin:** Trotzdem, der einzige Grund, weswegen ich euch benachrichtigen wollte...

**Trillian:** Marvin, hast Du nicht eben etwas über einen Sternenflotten-Captain gesagt?

**Marvin:** Wie ich es sagte... (er legt eine lange rhetorische Pause ein) der Grund für diese Verbindung ist etwas, dass ihr vielleicht zurückhaben wollt.

**Zaphod:** Ja, Mann, was ist es?

Marvin richtet eine humpelnde Gestalt auf, die sich als Captain Picard entpuppt.

**Marvin:** (deutet auf den Captain) Das.

**Trillian:** Ist das nicht Captain Picard?

**Zaphod:** Hey, Junge, was macht denn der da drüben?

**Marvin:** (schaut auf den erschöpften Picard) Nicht gerade viel.

**Eddie:** Hey, Jungs. Die Enterprise beamt gerade mal flott den Captain und Marvin rüber. Soll ich den Transporterstrahl für euch unterbrechen?

Auf dem Hauptschirm der „Herz aus Gold" zerbröseln Marvin und Picard in gewohnter Weise.

**Trillian:** Bringe Marvin hierher. Wir brauchen den Captain nicht.

**Zaphod:** Hey, ich dachte, ich hätte das Kommando hier?

Ein wenig später erscheint Marvin auf der „Herz aus Gold".

**Marvin:** Ihr wisst, ihr hättet das nicht tun müssen...

Marvin schlendert in seine Ecke.

* * *

OOO

[Programmhinweise]

Weitere Star-Trek-Specials in diesem Programm:

Am Montag: die fünfstündige Diskussionsrunde über Syncronisationsfehler der vulkanischen Version.

Am Dienstag: Der Film-Film: "Star-Trek 28: Kirks Mumie fordert Rente".

Am Mittwoch: alle Szenen, in denen McCoy "Er ist tot, Jim" sagt (213 min).

Am Donnerstag: ein literarischer Vergleich Zwischen Klingonischer Liebeslyrik und vogonischen Armseligkeitshinweisgedichten.

Am Freitag: die Dokumentation "Wie nutze ich Lücken in der Zeitachse?".

Am darauffolgenden Donnerstag: "Wie nutze ich Lücken in der Zeitachse?"

OOO

* * *

**SZENE 16:**

Während Marvin auf die „Herz aus Gold" gebeamt wird, erscheint Captain Picard auf der Brücke der Enterprise. Dr. Crusher ist sofort zur Stelle, streift ihren SENS-O-MEDIC über den Captain und verabreicht ihm eine Dosis PROMPT-O-WACH.

**Picard:** Was ist passiert, Nummer Eins?

**Riker:** Captain, ich habe Sie vor den Borg gerettet!

**Data:** Korrektur, Commander. Faktisch wurde der Captain der Enterprise von einem Androiden namens Marvin gerettet, der sich augenblicklich im Shuttle-Hangar drei aufhält.

**Riker:** Ich gab doch die Instruktion, ihn direkt in die Arrestzelle zu beamen.

**Data:** Richtig Commander, aber die „Herz aus Gold" unterbrach den Transport.

**Riker:** Was? Ich dachte Mr. Worf kümmert sich um die Gefangenen.

**Data:** Offensichtlich nicht, Sir.

Die Sensoren registrieren ein Unwahrscheinlichkeitsfeld in der Shuttleabteilung. Die „Herz aus Gold" scheint zu starten.

**Picard:** (springt auf) Okay, mir geht es besser. Data, kommen Sie mit! Wir gehen zum Shuttle-Hangar drei.

**Beverly:** Aber Captain, ich muss noch weitere Untersuchungen durchführen. Nach allem was geschehen ist, könnten die Borg Sie...

**Picard:** assimiliert haben? Unsinn! Sie behandelten mich besser als erwartet. Sie verlangten meine Expertise bezüglich der Beurteilung ihrer neuesten Hamletinszenierung. Das Drehbuch war exzellent geschrieben. Nur denke ich, dass ihren Monologen doch der letzte Biss...

**Riker:** Sir ...

**Picard:** Ja, Nummer Eins?

**Riker:** Die Gefangenen, Sir. Zaphod Beeblebrox ist immer noch im Shuttle-Hangar drei.

**Picard:** Oh ja, richtig (strafft seine Uniform) "Ich halt´ auf meine Pflicht wie meine Seele" - Das war ein Zitat des Polonius aus Hamlet, Nummer Eins. Kommen Sie Data, "Unsere Feinde sollen vor uns fallen!"

Picard und Data gehen in den Turbo-Lift.

**Beverly:** Er ist in Ordnung, Kerngesund.

Die Doppeltür des Turbo-Liftes schließt sich, als die Brücke gerade ihre Form zu verlieren beginnt, verursacht durch die Aktivierung des Unwahrscheinlichkeits-Drive der „Herz aus Gold".

Dort verändern sich rapide die Proportionen von Fords Körperteilen, während Zaphod und Eddie noch über den nötigen Unwahrscheinlichkeitsfaktor für das nächste Ziel streiten.

Arthur schlendert gemütlich in sein Quartier, in dem er zu seiner Freude eine kleine chinesische Kanne mit vier kleinen chinesischen Tassen auf vier kleinen chinesischen Untertassen vorfindet. Nach dem Genuss einer Tasse, stellt er fest, dass dies hier einwandfrei der beste Tee ist, den er je getrunken hat. Er findet auch einen kleinen Zettel, auf dem in altenglischer Schrift die Worte "Trinke und Genieße" zu finden sind.

Einen kurzen Moment ist er sichtlich verwundert über eine verrückte Kuh, die seine Kleidung trägt und genüsslich ein Handtuch kaut. Doch diese Kuh verschwindet schnell beim Abbremsen des Unwahrscheinlichkeits-Drive und Arthur stellt fest, dass der Morgenmantel, dass einzige Kleidungsstück, welches er je fern der Erde getragen hat, immer noch an seinem Körper anliegt.

**Zaphod:** (über Schiffs-Intercom) Diese vielen Abenteuer machen mich langsam hungrig. Was sagst Du dazu, Affenmännchen?

**Arthur:** (nippt an seinem Tee, ein verklärtes Lächeln breitet sich über sein Gesicht aus) Jaa, das klingt gut.

**Zaphod:** Okay, dann lasst uns einen Happen im Milliways essen, das Restaurant am Ende des Universums!

**EPILOG:** Data und Picard erreichen den Shuttle-Hangar, um gerade noch zu sehen, wie sich die „Herz aus Gold" unerwarteter Weise in einen Subtropischen Regenwald verwandelt, indem es - wie es sich für einen ordentlichen Regenwald gehört - aus Eimern regnet. Ziemlich nass helfen sie Lieutenant Worf auf die Beine.

**Data:** Beeblebrox und die anderen sind entkommen, Sir.

**Picard:** Ich sehe es, Mr. Data.

**Data:** Ich wünschte, ich hätte die Möglichkeit erhalten, mich mit diesem Androiden namens Marvin zu unterhalten. Es scheint so, als sei er gewissermaßen eine... Persönlichkeit.

**Picard:** Ja, Data. Aber vielleicht ist es besser so...

Picard macht sich mit Worf auf den Weg zur Krankenstation.

**Data:** Captain, warten Sie bitte!

**Picard:** Was ist los, Data?

**Data:** (hebt ein Buch mit der Aufschrift "KEINE PANIK" in großen freundlichen Buchstaben auf) Die „Herz aus Gold" hat das hier zurück gelassen.

**Picard:** (Nimmt das Buch und untersucht es) Was ist es?

**Data:** Es handelt sich hierbei um den Reiseführer "Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis". Ein äusserst bemerkenswertes Buch. Wahrscheinlich das bemerkenswerteste Buch, das die großen Verlage von Usar Minor je herausbrachten - Und dieses Buch ist nicht nur ausserordentlich bemerkenswert, es ist auch ausserordentlich erfolgreich - populärer als "Der himmlische Heimschützer-Allmanach", es verkaufte sich besser als "Dreiundfünfzig neue Sachen, die man bei Schwerelosigkeit machen kann" und ist streitlustiger als Oolon Coluphids drei philosophische Bombenerfolge "Wo Gott sich irrte", "Noch ein paar von Gottes größten Fehlern" und "Wer ist denn dieser Gott überhaupt?".

**Picard:** Interessant, Mr. Data, bitte fahren Sie fort.

**Data:** Gerne, Sir: In vielen der etwas lässigeren Zivilisationen am äussersten Ostrand der Galaxis hat der Reiseführer "Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis" die große "Encyclopaedia Galactica" als Standardwerk für alle Kenntnisse und Weisheiten inzwischen längst abgelöst. Denn obwohl er viele Lücken hat und viele Dinge enthält, die sehr zweifelhaft oder zumindest wahnsinnig ungenau sind, ist er dem älteren und viel langatmigeren Werk in zweierlei Hinsicht überlegen...

*** * * E N D E * * ***

(Datas Erklärung über "Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis" ist direkt aus dem gleichnamigen Roman von Douglas Adams übernommen).


End file.
